Inner Demons
by Crow Skywalker And Elora
Summary: Daisuke has turned to the side of evil, but will the Digidestined be able to help him in time? [Hiatus] -Archnesuke, Kensuke-
1. In The Beginning

### Inner Demons 

#### Chapter One

##### By Crow Skywalker and Elora

~*~

Disclaimer – We don't own Daisuke..we're just screwing around with his mind :P As for the rest of the characters, we don't own them either! XD In fact, we don't own Digimon...or any anime in that matter.

#### Author's Notes 

Crow – Mmkay, I'll start off by saying this fic isn't for little kiddies..at all. We plan to have some major stuff in here which already includes suicidal issues. Its also going to contain some weird pairings...which won't be revealed until later on ;P Can't spoil it for you. Anyway, it will also contain shonen-ai [Boy love]...so I have to warn you now before you get hooked on it x_x Also, we're going chapter by chapter...so I'll do a chapter, she'll do a chapter..with each other's advice, editing and proof reading of course ^^

Elora - n/a at the moment ^^;

~*~

I never thought of myself as much of a person. I think of myself as a walking object, something that can be pushed around to do one's bidding. That's how I feel; how I've always felt. It's hard to believe that I, Daisuke Motimiya, am the leader of the Digidestined, a group of people and Digimon who have been chosen from past experiences to save the world. Who would have guessed? Definitely something to lighten up my already dull life. Yet another secret that I have to keep from my family. Too bad they don't care.

Ah, yes, my family. Can you even call that a family? My family isn't like everyone else's. My parents are hardly home, and when they are, I'm a nobody. The only reason I can tell that they know that I'm alive is that they spend loads of money on my tutor, who doesn't even do his job right. He's in for the money, nothing else. Next to my parents, there's my sister Jun. She may be my sister, but it sure doesn't feel like it. We spend hours bickering over nothing. She always starts a fight when it comes to her cooking supper every afternoon, so I either end up without supper or I have to cook it myself. Not that I'm complaining, I've learned to cook a pretty decent meal for myself. So I guess that you can say I'm by myself in this life.

Friends? Heheh...that's a good one. Don't make me laugh. I don't know the meaning of friendship. Never have, never will. How can I call them friends? I'm certainly the last on their list. There's Takeru, the almighty cool guy, who has girls swooning just to meet him. Oh course Hikari, whom I've had a crush on as long as I can remember, has him wrapped around her little finger. Then again, she wears most guys as wrings, I only happen to be one of them. But I can't hate her for that. Nothing she'd do would hurt me. I blame it all on Takeru. If it weren't for him, I'd have a better chance with her, I know it! But then again, I shouldn't get my hopes up. Let's see who's next on the list of so called friends. Miyako. Hmm..well, we could all see this coming. I know that she's outgoing and she can't help the way she is, but it really gets to me sometimes. She acts before she thinks. Then there's always how she sticks up for Hikari or Takeru, and joins in on the bashing when it starts. The things she says hurt me – a lot. Then there's poor little innocent Iori. I can't really say much about him, just that he creeps me out. He's a bit too quiet for my liking, and even so, he sits back and watches as they insult me. And Ken, well, I can't really say much about him either. He's an okay guy I guess, but then again, they all started out okay...

I had been the first to forgive Ken. The others all thought it was all a bad idea, but I didn't care. It didn't bother me that he was once the Digimon Kaizer. He had suffered for it, and paid the toll. He had lost his best friend, the only friend he probably ever had. He had been alone most of his life, just like I had, and I knew what he was feeling. I knew that at this time, what he really needed was a friend, someone to be there for him. Even now he's so distant. I know that the others haven't totally forgiven him, Iori has even made this clear, but I know deep down inside he still hurts. He's human – just like me, and he feels emotion and pain just like me. I guess that you can say, in a way, we have a lot in common. But we still have our differences.

I'd like to say that Ken sticks up for me too, but he doesn't. He's oddly quiet around me, like he's treading on egg shells. Sometimes I just don't get him. He sometimes reminds me of Iori, the quiet thoughts. He keeps everything inside. I guess that that's something else that we have in common. I keep almost everything to myself. My dreams, my hopes, my thoughts...how I dream, hope and think of dying and leaving this miserable world.

Yes, I, Daisuke Motimiya, think about death. Doesn't everyone? I guess not in the same way that I do. I sometime wonder what it would be like to leave this awful place and it's people behind. But then I see Chibimon, so bouncy and happy, and I know that I have to stay. What would happen to him if I left? Who would take care of him? Feed him? I know that he's a bottomless pit when it comes to food. Would they even care to feed him when I was gone? Or would they leave him to starve? Either way, I couldn't leave the small blue bundle. I couldn't bring the heartache and pain to him. We were connected, knowing what each other was feeling. I knew that Chibimon could tell that there was something wrong with me. I can't count the times that he looked up at me with those sad, mournful eyes, and asked me what was going through my mind. One could tell by the way that I was acting that something was up. But nobody cared to notice.

I stood, leaning my back against the wall next to the computer lab. I hadn't quiet collected myself enough to enter, so I was waiting for my mind to clear. Looking at my watch, I could see that I was already late for the little meeting of ours, which would end up with us going to the Digital World. From outside, I could hear the quiet whispers from the people inside. Miyako, Iori, Takeru and Hikari were already there. Ken was yet to come, if he was even going to show up today.

"Hikari, Daisuke's soooo annoying when he hits on you! I feel so bad for you!"

I held my breath, trying to listen in on what they were saying. Had I heard Miyako right? Were they really talking about me? By the sound of it, it wasn't in a good way. See what I mean about friends? Some friends they were. IT was more like enemies. Clearing my thoughts once again, I leaned in to listen.

"I know, he's so annoying...you think he'd get the message by now." Answered Hikari.

"It's pretty sad." Iori had started. "You'd think he was totally blind."

My mouth dropped. Even Iori was in on this? Quiet, creepy little Iori? The one who had such a "big heart"? I must be really bad if Iori is talking bad about me...maybe they're all right. I'm a nuisance, which they don't want around.

"My poor Hikari-chan, I'll protect you from Daisuke."

My gaze turned to Takeru, who had his arm around Hikari and their faces were close – very close. In fact, it looked like they were about to kiss. My mouth dropped even further open in shock. How could she do this to me? Deep down, I knew that she would never be mine, she belonged to Takeru, but seeing it with my own eyes was devastating. I had been played for a fool and didn't even realize it. My mouth closed and I felt myself biting my lip.

"Oh, my brave hero! Save me from the Oblivious Daisuke!" Giggled Hikari dramatically, pulling Takeru closer.

I felt the taste of blood. The warm, metallic taste seeped into my mouth from where I had bitten my lip too hard. The taste was soothing, almost as soothing as cutting my wrists. Daisuke, a cutter? Hell yeah. I've done so since I can't remember. If you grew up with no one your whole life, you'd have some serious problems too. Of course, as I've already said, I'd never hurt myself to the point of dying. I can't leave poor Chibimon.

I sighed, and continued to listen. They had already changed the subject, knowing that I would soon turn up. Should I go in now or maybe wait a few minutes? If I went in now, they might think that I heard them. But then again, they probably wouldn't even notice me enter...

I guess that I was so caught up in my own thought that I hadn't noticed someone come up behind me. I practically jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Eyes wide, I spun around to come face to face with Ken.

"Why aren't you inside?" He asked, his hand falling back to his side. In the other arm, he held Minomon, who was looking up at the scene in front of him.

"I was uhh.." I stumbled for an answer, then found it. Quickly taking off my backpack, I reached in and took out a sleeping Chibimon. "Just getting Chibimon before I went in!"

Did he buy it? I don't think so. He still had this curious look in his eyes, mixed with worry. Worried? About me? Don't make me laugh. He's probably worried because Chibimon is my Digimon...and without Chibimon, there would be one less jogress Digimon. Yeah, that was it.

He eyed me as I picked up my backpack and swung it over the opposite shoulder that a sleepy Chibimon was now perched on. For some reason I got the feeling that he could see right through the lies I was telling everyone. I shook that thought. We may have a lot in common, but he certainly doesn't care about me.

Turning from his gaze, I pushed open the door the rest of the way and stepped into the room. Just as I thought, they didn't even look up. But as Ken stepped in behind me, I could hear Miyako gasp and lunge for him.

"Ken-chan!" She squealed, glomping on to his arm and smiling brightly. "What took you so long?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "Did Daisuke make you late?"

Her accusations didn't bother me. I was used to it. I just shrugged it off, like I hadn't heard a thing she said and sat down on a computer desk. Chibimon nudged me lovingly, trying to tell me that there was at least one person on my side. I reached up and pet his head, letting him know that I got the message.

"Actually, my mom insisted on driving me...and of course, she was late getting here." Ken spoke up, looking over at Daisuke.

"Great! Now that you're here, we can get to the Digital World! We wouldn't leave without you y'know.." She grinned, pulling Ken across the room.

Yeah...they wouldn't go without Ken, but what about me? They'd really leave me behind? But then again, to them, I wasn't alive. Why would they wait for someone who meant nothing to them anyway? Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't of come after all. Never been born at all. I can only wish.

Y'know..maybe if I stuck to the real world I might have noticed what was going on around me. I soon found myself alone in the computer room, the others gone without me. I didn't expect any less. Sighing, I slid off the table and made my way towards the computer. I watched it blink and flash for a moment, until I felt Chibimon shift on my shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay, Daisuke?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "I'm used to it."

He didn't take it any further, knowing that I was right. He had seen first hand the things my so-called "friends" and "family" have done to me. He knew most of my inner secrets too. I trust that he'll never tell, and I know that he won't. Most of the time he gets the same treatment as me, being my Digimon and all. I can't help but pity the small Digimon. Why did he get stuck with a loser like me? Why couldn't he have gotten a brave, intelligent...*anything* better than me. Maybe then he wouldn't have to join me in this hard life.

I felt a poke in the head and couldn't help but smile. He always knew when I had something going through my mind, and was always there to help me snap out of it.

"Are we going or not?" He asked, a curious look in his eye.

I hesitated, taking my D-3 out of my pocket. Was it really worth going? Its not like they needed me or anything. They wouldn't even notice if I were there or not. 

I decided it was best if I went. If they needed backup, I'd always be there, right?

Holding out my D-3 to the computer, I felt the same strange sensation come over me. But before I got sucked in, I felt something else. A small amount of dread in the pit of my stomach. Dread? Of being with the others? Or something more? What did it mean? Little did I know that I would not be returning to Earth as the old Daisuke, but a something totally evil.

* * *

Tsk tsk...what's going to happen to Dai? Is he really going to go evil? Who'll stop him? That's a secret that's going to be kept until the end...whenever that may be ^.~ Of course, reviews always help...a lot ^^;


	2. A Choice To Be Made

### Inner Demons

#### Chapter Two

##### By Crow Skywalker and Elora

~*~

Disclaimer – Already done this in the first chapter, but oh well. Might as well do it again. We don't own Digimon. Never have, never will...and that's all we have to say :P

#### Author's Notes

Crow – Bah...don't have much to say this time around because Elora did the chapter..I only edited and helped a bit ^^;]

Elora - This is where those "odd couples" that Crow mentioned ealier come in. I bet you'll never guess them! :p unless you're a really hard thinker. Or you have an active imagination. >:D

~*~

Once the flash of colors wore off, I found myself standing in a clearing surrounded by forest. I sighed and realized that I would have to go find them myself. "They must've gone ahead, V-mon. We need to go find them." I pulled up the D-3, then hesitated. Why exactly did I need to go find them? It's not like they needed me OR V-mon. I'm sure Patamon could clear any enemy out faster than V-mon could, or at least they probably thought so. I shook the idea off. If I tried to fight off on my own, I wouldn't succeed, and they'd have to rescue me. Then I'd get some big speech from Takeru and more nasty looks from Miyako. Great. Doesn't it figure? I pulled it out, and examined where the dots were. Seeing where they were, they must've really forgotten about me. I guess it was…nice that they had accepted Ken into the group without me making them. They should've been about a mile away…Great.

It didn't take us long to catch up with the others, and I only tripped over a few fallen logs and branches. No biggy, just minor scrapes and bruises. Of course, V-mon was there to help me up. It's kind of hard to walk and think at the same time y'know? And it wasn't long before we could hear the sounds of a fight. I rushed forward, ready to battle if I was needed.

Stepping out of the undergrowth, I stepped into the war zone. Aquillamon and Gatomon had already jogressed together into Sylphimon, and were handling the situation nicely. Stingmon, Angemon, and Ankylomon were standing back, in case of trouble. I looked at our opponents, Mummymon and Archnemon, who had the upper hand in the battle. Although Sylphimon was doing great, they were no match for the both of them.

"Daisuke!"

I looked over to see Ken calling out to me. It was obvious that he wanted to jogress, to save them all. Save them all? I frowned at that idea. They didn't deserve it. "Come on! We have to jogress Stingmon and XV-mon!" I just stood for a second, still thinking that idea over. Save the people whom I hated most, or just stand there, taking their pain inward and smiling silently as they got what they deserved.

"Daisuke, please, come on! Stop being so stubborn!" Miyako yelled in my face.

"Why should I?" I replied, stubbornly.

"Motomiya Daisuke, stop being such a jerk and jogress so we can win this battle!"

"Is that all you care about? Winning?" I accused, narrowing my eyes. "Then I won't help, and neither will V-Mon."

"What are you talking about?! You're kidding, right?! You're not seriously thinking of letting us down?!"

"Who is…'us'?" I questioned. The others looked at me, wide eyed. It was about time they finally realized how much they really needed me.

"D...Daisuke, tell me you're just joking."

"So sorry." I turned back to V-mon. "No need to waste your energy, buddy." V-mon nodded, ready to accept anything I wanted to do.

"Daisuke! What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get us killed?!" Takeru grabbed me by the shirt collar, lifting me off the ground. I silently glared back at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't see a point in winning." I said, calmly. He could strangle me for all I care. It would just put me out of my misery. They were only fighting to win – nothing else. What was the point of it? And it seemed that I was a tool to them, the bothersome keeper of V-mon, who was the only one eligible to jogressing with Stingmon.

"Angemon! Ankylomon! You know what to do!" I watched as the two digimon jogressed. How ridiculously…disgusting. What was the point of trying to fight when they knew they had no chance of winning? Without me, they were nothing. If only they would realize that.

Takeru dropped me, now busily telling Shakkoumon what to do. I reached down and picked up V-mon, hugging him close. He would have done anything for me, and I knew that I would do the same for him. _Let them die be brutally attacked by Archnemon and Mummymon, see if I care._

"Spider Web!" Archnemon yelled, flinging strings of it at the fighting Digimon. Mummymon followed in firing off his gun, knocking Sylphimon out and making him separate into two hearts again.

"Daisuke, PLEASE, I'm begging you! You have to help make Paildramon! They're going to win!" Ken cried, desperate.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" As I spoke, Archnemon and Mummymon had already assaulted Shakkoumon, and won. It was so nice to see someone smiling so happily about something. I was actually…happy that they had won. It would teach the Digidestined a lesson. Archnemon and Mummymon had returned to "human" form and were now approaching us, smiling at the damage that they had caused.

"This is all your fault, Daisuke, we're going to be killed now!" Takeru whispered harshly. Meh, big whoop.

"That was the worst fight I've ever fought in my life, and that was coming from the great DigiDestined?" Archnemon laughed. "My, that was sad. However, I can't find it in my cool heart to destroy such pitiful things."

"Can't say that I don't agree…" I muttered, so they could hear me. She stared for a second.

"My, aren't we compliant?" Archnemon smirked. "Tell me, why didn't you fight back?"

"I didn't see reason to. What's the point if you know you're going to loose?" I said loosely. Everyone stared at me in disbelief. Archnemon got a sly smile on her face. _If I play my cards the right way, I may get a precious new ally…_

"So…You finally learned the truth, didn't you?" She started slowly. "You finally learned that you aren't accepted here."

"Eh?" I questioned. How would she know of my problems?

"You learned that you're not wanted."

"I've known that for a long time." I protested, hands clenching.

"No…You're not wanted." She said, coming closer. "No one wants you in their pathetic group. You want to know why?"

"You shut up! Daisuke, don't listen to her!" Takeru yelled.

"They think you're big headed. They think you can't lead at all. You're too childish, too arrogant, too self-centered…It's so annoying how you hit on Hikari! Ken would make a better leader, and he's had the least experience!" 

I growled, gripping onto V-mon.

"Daisuke, that's not true!"

"He never thinks about his actions! He's going to get us killed in battle someday! Oh, by the way, today's probably that day. He's rude, he's unmannerly, he's not nearly as great as he thinks he is! He's nowhere near as wonderful as our dear Takeru. Oh, that one came from Hikari, by the way."

"Why should I find any reason to believe you?" I growled.

"Don't argue with me, you know it's true. You heard them before you left, don't you remember?" She said, with a serious face.

"Daisuke, don't, please—" Hikari said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I DID hear you." I snapped. "Don't touch me." I said, swatting her hand away.

"Ken should be leader. Takeru should be leader. Iori would even make a good leader! He's a smart kid, even though he's young, he's so much smarter than Daisuke."

"Shut up! I can't stand anymore!" I said, covering my face. I had heard the things they had said earlier, but nothing like that…I let the tears run down my face, letting the words sink into my head, letting them expand and make even worse ideas in my head. The most horrifying one was…Ken, wearing my goggles…No. Ken wearing goggles that were rightfully his. At least, by decision of the digidestined.

"Daisuke, please, I…" Ken started. "I, I don't—"

Ken was trying to comfort me, trying to make up for whatever pain he had caused. Why should I believe him? Everything anyone had ever told me was a lie...I had no reason to.

"Shut up!" I said, tearing the goggles off my head and throwing them at Ken as hard as I could. "You're the leader now!"

"Where will you go now?" Archnemon teased.

"Anywhere, I don't care! I'm not wanted here!" I said, more tears running.

"You'd be appreciated on the side of evil, Daisuke." She said in an airy voice.

"What?! Daisuke, she's lying to you!"

"No more than you've lied to me!" I screamed.

I knew that there was a chance that she was lying, but no more than they had done to me. At this point, **anywhere** was better than here, where I was a nobody, a nothing. Maybe it would be best if I...

"What do you say to my offer?"

"I gladly accept." I glared, sniffling and wiping my tears away. I would never have to cry, I would never have to hurt myself. I would never feel the pain of their lies, their mean gestures again. Even on the side of evil, I'd still be wanted. No, I'd be needed.

I've played my cards right, I will be getting all that I want from Daisuke now. In exchange for acceptance, revenge, I will receive…

Archnemon held her hand out to me, beckoning me to join her. Sniffling back my last tears ever, I held my hand out to hers, firmly grasping onto it. She gently pulled me towards her, and that was all I remember seeing before I was whisked away into some kind of warm…embrace…I could hear their voices, their attempts to come after me, but they seemed so far away…I could only feel warmth, a warm embrace and see darkness. I had a feeling I would be seeing so much more, very soon…All I could concentrate on now was the warmth, the..._love_...I was feeling around me.

Evil had opened her loving arms to me, and I had embraced it with arms wide open.

* * *

End of Chapter Two! ^^ What do you think? Are we evil or what? ;P Questions, comments, reviews...always welcomed! ^^


	3. Inner Thoughts

****

Inner Demons

#### Chapter Three

##### By Crow Skywalker and Elora

~*~

Disclaimer – Feh...don't own, never will...what more can I say? :P

#### Author's Notes

Crow – Took me longer than I thought with this chapter..mainly because I've had a headache all week ^^; Anyway, its done...and its kind of a cliff hanger kinda thing, which will never be told of until the end D *laughs evilly* Hope you enjoy the chapter :P

Elora – Nothing to say, really. I'm bored. I wish I had more writing to dooo XDD abcdefghijjlmnopqrstuvwxyz1234567890!!!!

~*~

The Digidestined watched as Daisuke struggled with himself, not knowing who to believe and who not to. Surely he would choose them, right? Good always conquered evil, it had been proven many times. Little did they know that it went both ways, and they were about to be proven wrong.

As Daisuke reached out for Archnemon's hand, everyone gasped. How could Daisuke betray them like that? Hadn't they been there for him, protected him? Wasn't that enough? Maybe it wasn't. They all witnessed as Daisuke stood, still holding on to the enemy's hand. He seemed reluctant to let go, as if he would float away. Maybe it was the only hope he had left.

As realization sank into their hearts, they witnessed first hand what they had done to Daisuke. They had ignored, criticized, and hurt him more than anyone ever could. Maybe if they had each gave him a chance, things could have been different. They had only seen the outside of Daisuke, not really caring what he was like inside. The things they had said and done had scarred him. Scarred him for life.

----------

__

Hikari meant light, didn't it? I didn't deserve the name, it was obvious now. How could I have caused so much pain without even realizing it? Was I that blind? Maybe I was. I knew that I had been mean and unfair to Daisuke, but I just didn't know how much it had hurt him. It was only now that I was feeling the guiltiness in my heart. I should have gave him a chance, to get to know the **real** Daisuke, but I hadn't. And I was as much to blame as the others.

At the time, it had been fun to lead on two guys. They were willing to do anything for me, especially Daisuke. But Daisuke had tried too hard to impress me, which in the end, had gotten annoying. And as he continued his best to get my attention, I felt myself grow further from him and into Takeru's arms. Maybe if I had explained it all to Daisuke, tried to get him to understand...but it was too late. Way too late.

----------

You think that I would have learned friendship from my brother, Yamato, first-hand. He had been the original Digidestined of Friendship, and had gone through a lot to realize just how important friends are. I had been by his side, the whole time, and had witnessed what he had gone through. To some, Friendship wasn't an easy thing, and it wasn't easy for Daisuke either. In a way, when I found out that he was the new keeper of Friendship, I had stifled a laugh. Daisuke? Friendship? No way! Then again, I was probably mad because he would never replace my brother as the beholder of Friendship. Nobody deserved it more than my brother, who I soon realized wouldn't be joining us on our new journey. And who happened to receive it? My rival, Daisuke. __

Friendship had always come easy to me. I met a person, and they immediately loved my attitude. I've always been open, and a good listener too. I have so many friends I can't even count them all. Its sometimes hard for me to look at people who have no friends, and see just **why** they don't. Friendship is such an easy thing. But then again, only if the other person is open also...or there's just no conversation. Then again, maybe I don't know the meaning after all...

----------

I've always been the talkative and outgoing one. I know that many people love it when others are such talkers or have such style. But then again, there are others, the quiet ones usually, who envy these people, and hate them because of it. Because of that, many of my kind stay away from the quiet types, or just try to be friendly the best they can. Of course, once you get to know Iori, he's a lot different. __

I remember when I first met Iori - he was the quietest person I had ever met. He would sit away from the others, in a quiet little place of his own. It always amazed me how someone could be so concealed like that. How could one go without talking or laughing? So, I had made it my goal to be his friend. It had taken a long time, and I had quiet a lot of barriers to get through, but I managed to get through. I was the first person that he opened up to. Taking him under my wing, I had taught him the finer things in life – such as friends, movies, food, music – and he was soon what he is now. Although he's still a bit quiet, it's a lot better than he used to be.

Daisuke might have been the same, but never showed it. I found myself shunning him, like I had never done before. I had always given people a chance, but for some reason, I just couldn't do it this time. If only I had been there, helped him into the world...things might have been different.

----------

__

Reliability? I can't say much about that. Was I really reliable? There must have been a time that Daisuke had depended on me, and I had let him down. But I suppose I did that more than one time. I knew that when the others turned on him, that he would look to me as if I was his only hope. But hope was in Takeru's category, not mine. Miyako had taught me to go with the flow, follow her and the others, so I tried my best.

I've always been the one to believe in people, no matter how they looked or act. People are equal – they all have their own abilities, hobbies, likes and dislikes – and a heart. A heart is what makes the person. They may be different on the outside, but inside they're the same as you and me. They feel, hurt, and have emotions, whether it be good or bad.

Lies. Something else I've always believed in. Lies are usually always bad, and hurt the people around you. In this case, it was both me and Daisuke. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Miyako, and had been myself. My grandfather once made me promise that I would never lie...I guess that I broke that promise.

----------

I knew that I would be affected the most. It was like he had blamed it all on me, throwing down his goggles and everything. Me? Be the leader? After everything I had done being the Kaizer? No. I couldn't. Not after everything Daisuke had done for me. I could never replace Daisuke. Nobody could, and the others knew this as well. __

The others. I had seen the things they had done, said or not done at all. Deep down, I knew that I should have been there for Daisuke. But I wasn't the type to stand up, and I had been both quiet and unsure of what I should or should have said around both him and the others. I was still getting over the fact that I was once the Digimon Kaizer, who had destroyed and tortured many souls that hadn't deserved it.

I had tried my best to get through to Daisuke, being the only one who would talk to him since the others wouldn't. I guess that wasn't the only reason that I wanted to be Daisuke's friend, but he was too cold by now for me to get through. The others had warped him, and for that, I despised them. How could they not see the potential in him? Accept him for who he was? At least to me, he was someone special. Someone who I cared about – and loved. Yes, Love. I never thought I would ever find that emotion, especially with another boy. Everyone always thought that I would grow up, marry some nurse or someone who made millions, have children, and live happily ever after. But that wasn't the way that I wanted it, and I never had. My heart belonged completely and utterly to Daisuke, and always would, no matter what.

I snapped out of my thoughts to come face to face to reality. My Dai-chan...being taken away by pure darkness. The darkness that had once taken over my mind and body, controlling what I did and thought. That darkness would surely kill him – or worse – drive him insane.

"Daisuke...no..NO!" I felt the words slowly leave my lips, at first a quiet whisper.

Nobody was going to harm my Daisuke...not anymore. She had no right to corrupt his mind like that and tell lies. Lies? Were they really lies? No. I knew that it was all true. She had told him, even if it had hurt him like nothing else. For that, I wanted to hurt her, make her feel the pain that he was suffering, and what I was suffering right now. She had turned him against the others – and me.

"You're the leader now!"

My heart ached as those four words echoed through my mind. How could he think like that? I cared about Daisuke..I would **never** hurt him! No matter what, I wouldn't take his place. I would follow no one else but Daisuke. Little did he know that he was in for more pain and suffering. She would use his body for her own power hungry purposes, and throw him out like trash. Couldn't he see that?! She was trying to unlock his inner...his inner..No, I can't think of it. It was what had made me become the Kaizer, so cold and alone.

I painfully slid to my knees, thinking of all the horrible things that she could, and probably would do to Daisuke. This was the first acceptance – love – that he had ever felt, and Archnemon could use it to get him to do anything she wanted. 

I felt myself trembling, my first clenching the green grass beneath me. Daisuke...I cared about him too much, I couldn't let him get hurt like this, it's all my fault..if only I could have stopped him!

"Daisuke, I—" I started. "I—I—" I couldn't get any further. A fresh flow of tears drowned out from my eyes.

"Ken, don't cry, we'll get Daisuke back." Hikari asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Daisuke, I—" I repeated. "I, I—I love—" But I never finished, my voice too low for even me to hear.

Looking up through teary eyes, I realized that Daisuke was nowhere to be found. Archnemon and Mummymon had taken him from me. Would I ever see him again?

I felt the trembling again, and I looked up even higher at and concerned Hikari. I knew what was going through her mind, _why is **he** taking this so hard?_

But I wasn't going to tell her. Hell, I wasn't even going to tell Daisuke himself, but the unexpected turn of events had certainly changed my mind quickly. It was now that I wished I had told him before. If I had told him, and he had known that at least **someone** out there, even if he didn't return the feelings, loved him.

"W...what are we going to do?" I asked, trying to get my voice to work right again.

Takeru stepped up beside her, looking from me, to Hikari, and to his feet. "Maybe Gennai can help us.."

"G..Gennai?" I had no clue to who that was.

Takeru nodded, looking at me. "I don't know if he's still around because I haven't seen him since our..our very first trip to the Digital World..but he may be of help to us."

Miyako stepped up beside Takeru, a curious look on her face. "Gennai? Never heard of him. Is he our age?" She questioned, then stars flickered in her eyes. "Is he cute?"

I glared up at her. How could she think of guys at such a time like this? Daisuke was in trouble and it was obvious that she was interested in other things.

Takeru sweatdropped, looking over at her. "If you think old guys are cute.."

She immediately gagged, backing away. "Never mind!"

"Do you even remember where he lives?" Asked Hikari, looking at Takeru hopefully.

He nodded, taking out his D-3 and looking at it. "It isn't all that far from here."

"Great!" Chipped in Iori, looking up at the others. "At this rate, I can be home in time for mom's supper!"

I don't know how I had expected them to act after all this. I at least expected them to be sorry for what they had all done to him, but things were back to normal. I guess that I should have been happy they were actually going to go **look** for Daisuke, but the things they were talking about still bothered me. Supper? And just what was Daisuke supposed to eat? Only God knows where he was! He could be being tortured at this very moment..and there was nothing that I could do. I sure hoped that this Gennai person would be able to help us.

----------

I had seen this moment coming. The Digidestined would fail in battle, only to have their leader taken away from them. Only he could see what was to come, and he was not able to tell his friends where Daisuke was, or how to save him. They would have to find out on their own, their mind and will guiding them. Only then would they be able to find Daisuke – but only one could truly free him.

A knock sounded on my old wooden door, and I opened to find the Digidestined standing in front of me, just as I had foretold.

"Gennai?" Asked the blonde boy, whom I recognized to be Takeru, the child of Hope. He had grown a lot since I had last seen him. He had merely been a small child, younger than the rest had been. He was now grown, and the only childly reminder that it was still him was the small Digimon perched on his hat, curiously looking at me.

I moved to the side, letting them in. "Come in, my friends. We have a lot to discuss."

As they all filed in, I scanned the new faces. I hadn't seen the new Digidestined before, so this was quiet new for me. But as the last one passed, I recognized the purple hair. The Kaizer... was the first thought that came to my head, but I shook it off. I knew that he had changed and was now part of them, part of _him_, but he was yet to realize that yet.

Closing the door behind me, I faced them. They were all glancing at each other nervously, not sure of what to do or ask.

"I suppose you're all here about Daisuke," I started, getting their attention, "But you know that I can only tell you so much."

They nodded, understanding.

A flash of what was to come made its way through my mind, and I shook it away absently. "You shouldn't of taken Daisuke for granted.." I said softly, talking to myself more than I was them.

Hikari stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

"Daisuke is more than what he seems..."

* * *

*Giggles evilly* Like the ending? :P Anyway, what's going to happen to Dai? What did Gennai mean by "Daisuke is more than what he seems"? Will Ken ever get to confess his secret to Dai? Who knows? :P


	4. Release, Inner Demon!

****

Inner Demons

#### Chapter Four

##### By Crow Skywalker and Elora

~*~

Disclaimer – The only thing we own is the fic...so don't sue :P

#### Author's Notes

Crow – Yet another chapter done by Elora..so I don't have much to say ;P But I like the demon part a lot D Anyway, good job Elora! ^^

Elora – Part 4! I'm so excited XDD Nothing much more to do. This part may come later than you think due to lazy lazy Elora. But tonight I'm feeling **UBERGENKI** so maybe I can get this done soon…:D I feel so bad because I strongly dislike my writing style. I wish I could write like **SOME** people I know…*COUGHcrowcrowchanyouknowwhoimtalkingaboutCOUGH*

~*~

When I finally awoke after being taken by Archnemon and Mummymon, I found myself in some kind of base. It must've been theirs. I didn't have much time before I felt arms slide around my upper chest. My head shot up abruptly, and I put a hand up to feel the arms. I looked down ever so slightly, expecting a set of pale-skinned hands, but instead, they were gloved purple…

"A...Archnemon?" I stumbled. My mind was still in a haze after that wonderful feeling I had just felt. 

"Yes, my dear?" She responded. Her face glided down near mine, and I slowly looked over. It was a bit hard to believe that a…Digimon…had a crush on me. On a –human–. Sure, she had a human form, alright, but she WAS a digimon—A hideous monster spider one, at that.

"Dear, you must be full of questions. How about we start answering them now?" She said, brushing a gentle hand on my face. Was she the one giving me the feeling of "love" before? If she had, she sure lost her touch, because I wasn't feeling anything now.

"H, How long have you…Well, you know…" I started. I wanted to know just how long she had been like this, the "love" thing and all.

"Ah, the first time I saw you." I felt her tongue on the back of neck. It was enough to make me vomit.

"Well, uhm...," Then realization hit me. My only friend left.. "V-mon! Where's V-mon!" I cried, searching franticly with my eyes.

"Daisuke, I'm right here! I wouldn't let them take you without me." Came a voice, stepping up beside me.

"Yes, that Digimon of yours is here. What use would you be with all that power and no Digimon to serve you?" She hissed slightly in my ear.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she quieted me. "Something that you've had the potential of using since the day you were born, but it's grown stronger every time you've taken pain for—and from—them. When they made fun of you, when they hurt you, when they ignored you…This inner power grew stronger."

"What is this 'inner power'?"

"It is…you Inner Demon."

"M, my 'Inner Demon'?" I stuttered. Just what was she talking about?

"Yes. This power inside of you," She started, looking like she was going to stroke my chest, "is so strong, it out powers that of a Jogressed digimon. That of a mega digimon," she added. "It's all there. You could crush them just be merely _snapping your fingers_."

This...Inner Power..or Demon that she called it...could I really do the things she said? Maybe then I wouldn't be such a nobody...

"How do I access this power?" I asked eagerly. "What about V-mon?" Of course I'd never do anything that would hurt my friend.

"V-mon will get some of the power through you. You are tied together. But to access this power, this Inner Demon, you must do…this…" She slowly leaned into my face, and used her purple-black colored tongue to pry into my mouth. She played around at my tongue, trying to get me to make some kind of reaction. Hoping that it would trigger something that would lead to my power, I quickly poked back. I immediately felt myself falling into a deep trance, and after everything faded into a black mist, I could see myself emerging in some kind of black forest, standing in front of a temple. Bright white light and horrendous darkness fought through the windows, casting shadowed shapes to appear on the few trees in this clearing.

The Temple – that must have been it! It had to be in there...where else would it be hidden?

"M...My 'Inner Demon'…It's in there…" I rushed forward into the temple.

As I finally reached it, I finally realized just how big the thing was. The steps seemed to go up a great height, making me feel even smaller up against the temple walls. I bit my lip, deciding if this would really be a good idea. But before I could decide against it, I felt something take my hand. Looking down, I saw V-mon smiling up at me.

"No matter what you choose, I'll always be by your side." He said encouragingly, making me smile.

Taking a breath, I let go of his hand, oddly knowing that this was something that I had to do myself, and started up the stairs. At first I had thought that it would have taken me a long time to make my way up so many stairs, but I strangely found myself at the top within a few moments. Looking back, I saw V-mon awaiting me at the bottom.

I'll always be by your side...

Smiling at that thought, I stepped into the darkness of the entrance.

---------

It wasn't as dark inside as I thought it would be, a huge sky-light like thing let the golden sunset drift in, unrolling a blanket before me, halting at a darkened wall. Taking my first step, I felt a burning in my heart. Was this my Inner Demon, ready to be released?

A shifting noise and a growl made my eyes flick upwards, towards the darkened wall. I knew that I should have been afraid, but as I stepped forward, the burning increased. As I finally stood before the creature in-chained, I could make it out. A huge black winged demon was chained and tied to a cross like figure. Its scaled wings beat furiously and his entire body writhed around; he was bound to the cross by bright white light.

"DAISUKE…" It rasped.

"W, Who are you?!"

"I am your Inner Demon...I am what your pain has turned into!...Break my binds of holy light and you will have anything you can wish! This holy, this goodness, is all that is holding you back from becoming what you have always dreamed of!" The dark and the light flashes became even more violent, beating out the other shapes inside this temple.

Not knowing what would happen, I ran to the demon, placed my hands on the ropes, and pulled. As hard as I could. They broke apart, and slipped out of my hands, flying out the window and dissolving as they reached the sky. My Inner Demon burst off of the cross, destroying it in the process.

"DAISUKE…" It rasped again. It grabbed me by the shoulders, and I felt something melding with me; the pain and sorrow being lifted from my heavy heart and soul, and then, everything flashed and blurred, and I was back in Archnemon's arms.

She smiled at me, a sly but knowing grin, like she knew something and wasn't telling me.

"It is mine." I laughed, narrowing my eyes and quickly pulling myself away from her. "This power…Is mine. V-mon, do you, too, feel it?" I asked to my friend.

"Daisuke, I feel it, I can feel it coursing through my whole body…I feel like I could take down Shakkoumon, Silphymon, and Stingmon all at once, even just as this form."

"I, too, feel it. I, I almost remember this feeling before, it was like when you and Stingmon jogressed for the first time. Ken's heart had bonded with mine, but now, I am bonded with evil. I am bonded with my true self. My Inner Demon."

I held out my hand, and stared at it for a second. I glanced down at my wrist. Bonding with the demon had not removed my scars from the razors I had used before. No matter.

"Ughaaauhh!!" I yelled, throwing nothing into the air. But, by the time my hand stopped moving, something HAD formed in my hand. I gasped. The thing that had formed in my hand had crushed into something, exploded, and burnt it down to the ground. Whatever pain and punishment I had taken in the past was now showing physical form.

"I shall test them tomorrow. They have surely left the digital world by now. It's not that they would care, would they?" I asked V-mon. "My only friend…" I bent down.

"Daisuke, I'll never leave your side. Not now, not ever."

I hugged him, and he returned the hug. But my thoughts weren't on that now. All feelings of love, pain, laughter..it was slowly draining out of me, creating the new me that was to come. And I would be ready for it.

----------

I turned and looked back one last time at the setting sun in the Digital World. Daisuke would probably not be returning home for a long time. How I longed for Daisuke to be here, watching this sunset with me…But it was pointless. I had seen Daisuke throw his goggles at me, and grasp onto Archnemon's hand. She cradled him in her arms, and gently stroked his hair, and held his body close to hers—Something I could only dream of doing.

"Ken, come on, our parents are going to start worrying about us soon." Hikari said gently.

"I'm sorry." I followed them through the television screen, and I ended back up in my room. I quickly walked out of my room, hoping that I wasn't so late I had made my parents upset.

"I'm sorry, mama, I got caught up in my work again."

"It' s okay, Ken dear. I was just finishing up with dinner anyway!" She smiled. I glanced at the clock. 6:30pm. _What is Daisuke doing now…?_

----------

Everything dissolved, flashed, and faded—not one thing in the scenery had remained the same. I ran forward, seeing nothing. I looked to my left, to my right—Nothing, no one. __

"Daisuke!! Daisuke, where are you?" I cried.

"K-K-Ken…" I heard his voice, so very meek, beneath me. I looked down. Nothing. I ran forward.

"Dai~suke!!" I repeated, over and over. "Where are you?!" 

"K-Ken, I'm…Right here…P-Please, just…I can't. I can't do it, I can't face you, now." He stuttered. I could see his shape, buried within the fog. I dropped to my knees and fought to pull his body out—It was so cold..

"No, no, no, Daisuke…" His body looked as if he had been deprived of food and water for a week, that he had been beaten with a metal bat, and abused.

"No, Daisuke!" I held his body near mine. I grabbed his wrists, stared horrified into his eyes; but all I got back was a pained look and a limp squeeze. I looked at his wrists. The skin had turned a pale tan—An extremely unhealthy sign; Daisuke had always had dark tan skin, for the most part. Across his wrists were two slits—One of them freshly cut. The dark blood was still drying onto his wrists.

"Ken, I—I've done—Some horrible things—I can't—Let you go with me.." He wheezed. His body trembled violently. "I'm not—I can't be alive anymore, not after—"

"Do you think my hands are any cleaner? I've done more, Daisuke, and you taught me…" I brought my head close to his chest. "Your heartbeat—"

"Ken, I'm sorry, I—I c-c-can't. I'm too weak, no one wants me here…Ken, please, I'm too weak, now. Don't waste your energy trying to save me, Ken—It's too late. They'll never forgive me—They never loved me before and they will never love me after the horrible things I've done. But Ken, I will—I will always…always…" His voice trailed off, and his head slumped over onto his left shoulder. Dead, in my arms.

"No…No…She, she did this to you! No! Daisuke! Daisuke!"

"DAISUKE!"

I woke up. It had all been a nightmare.

I breathed heavily, clutching at my chest. Had the entire story been a dream? Or just Daisuke's death? Was it a prediction? How I wished it was all just a dream…

But it was not. And my horrors had just begun.

* * *

What's going to happen to Daisuke? Will evil really consume him? Does Archnemon have other plans in mind? Keep reading and find out! And of course, reviews always help ^.~


	5. First Encounter

****

Inner Demons

Chapter Five
    
    By Crow Skywalker and Elora

~*~

Disclaimer - *opens pockets only for moths to fly out* We don't have any money, so don't sue. Besides, we're only using the characters for our own enjoyment..and we'll put them back in their proper places when we're done...maybe :P

#### Author's Notes

Crow – *Sweatdrops* I never intended for this chapter to be so long...so now you know what took me so long to write it ^^; Anyway, more Archnesuke hints, along with a few Daiken if you're looking for them. And thank Elora for the torture-ish idea D Anyway, enjoy! ^^

Elora - Mmm, torture...XDD

~*~

Staring at my hand, I clenched it together and released. I could feel the power radiating through my blood, an endless supply of darkness. I could actually feel it coursing through my veins. It had taken a while, but under Archnemon and Mummymon's wing, they had taught me everything I needed to know. How to focus my energy, the range of spells that I could do, telekinesis..everything up to on how to control my powers. Archnemon had insisted on me staying by her side until I was at my full potential, much to Mummymon's dismay.

Oh, yes. Mummymon. How could I have forgotten about him? It was clear that he didn't enjoy my presence around Archnemon, and it was clear that he had some kind of thing for her, a crush I would assume. I grinned, eyes narrowed at that thought. Too bad she was too caught up in what little we had to notice this. Sure, she loved **me**, but did I love her? I was still uncertain of that. But if this was what love felt like, then I could do without it.

Looking down at V-mon, I dropped my hand to rub behind his ear. He sighed, leaning into it. I starred down my arm, and at the black leather like material that now covered about every inch of me. But that wasn't the only thing covering me. A even longer black cape, that almost dragged on the ground as I walked, hung around my shoulders, covering both my front and back. One of the first things I had immediately gotten rid of was the stupid outfit that I had received upon first entering the Digital World. Although I had liked it at first, it had been in the past – part of the old Daisuke. Everything that had been part of who I used to be, what I used to be, had to be disposed of. Everything except V-mon, who was faithfully still by my side. As for the clothes, I had personally burned them using my own hands.

The tapping of a shoe made me look up, my facial expression remaining cold and distant, with my eyes always narrowed in hate. Hate – I was consumed by it. I hated almost everyone and everything, so I had no reason to change expressions. It was frozen there, like my childhood life. Before me stood both Archnemon and Mummymon, eyeing me warily.

"So, you actually think he's ready?" Asked Mummymon, silently glaring at me. Like I said before, I guess that he has his reasons.

Archnemon stopped tapping and began to walk around me, eyeing every inch in case of a flaw. Flaw? Peh..I was the ultimate in evil. Someone as great of me had no flaws.

She stopped behind me, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tight. "Of course he's ready." She purred in my ear, her warm breath against my skin. I had an urge to pull away, but now was not the time. 

Mummymon sighed, turning his gaze away from me and crossing his arms. I stifled the urge to laugh. He was acting like such a baby, jealous over something as stupid as love and affection? Who needed that? The darkness was all that I needed...

"Aren't you, my baby?" She purred again, running her tongue along my face. This time I pulled away, silently clenching my fists so that any anger was hidden by my long cloak like cape.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I answered, my voice nothing but a cold whisper. "I've been ready from the start!" Turning, I glared at them both. "You just wouldn't let me do this on my own!"

"You needed the time to get used to it." She hissed, slightly narrowing her eyes also. "One that is consumed by so much evil may turn completely insane due to the power, and we had to watch you closely."

__

Too late for that... I snickered silently. I was already half way there, and the darkness had been the one to give me a helpful push. But unlike the insane ones, I had a brain, and I intended to use it. Soon.

"Anyway," She quickly added, eyeing me, "You've passed the test. You're now invincible and nobody can stop you." She looked down at V-mon, sneering. "The same goes for the pathetic Digimon."

"Pathetic?" I questioned, eyes narrowing, "I'll show you pathetic!"

Spinning around, I left them standing there as V-mon followed me. V-mon was my friend, and nobody was going to say anything otherwise. I'd soon show them just what he could do, as well as me. They would marvel at my strength, and fall before my feet. I would see to it.

----------

Takeru looked at his D-3, hoping to find any sign of Daisuke or V-mon. So far, they had had no luck in finding him. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the world, taking both his Digimon and utilities with him. But then again, he probably wasn't showing up because of some spell Archnemon had put on him. The day before – it **had** to have been a spell, right? Even though they had talked to Gennai, they still couldn't believe that Daisuke had left like that, especially with the enemy.

He sighed heavily, giving up on the D-3, and let his arm fall to his side. It was obvious that it wasn't going to be of any help this time around.

Feeling a weight upon his shoulder, he raised his eyes to look at the one he loved.

"We'll find him, Takeru." She whispered encouragingly, her eyes mildly watery. It was true, they had all felt bad at first, but now things had gotten worse, especially Ken.

Takeru looked back at Ken, who had fallen behind somewhat. His eyes were to the ground, and he had been silent for a long time. He had been effected the most, though nobody really knew why, and he was getting worse by the day.

Hikari's eyes followed his, watching both Ken and the their other two companions trudge silently behind. Miyako had obviously given up on trying to cheer Ken up, and as much as anyone could see that he wanted to be alone, Miyako was still by his side, waiting for him to snap out of this little state that he was in. Iori, the smallest of the group, was as quiet as always.

Sighing she turned her gaze back to the front, where she and Takeru were walking side by side. It wasn't official yet, but Takeru had taken Daisuke's place almost immediately, even if Daisuke had wanted, or accused Ken of being a better leader. Ken just wasn't up to it, and if she truly knew Ken, he wouldn't take the place anyway.

They had been looking for most of the day, and had come up with nothing. Either Daisuke was dead – or he just didn't want to be found. Little did they know that they were in for a big surprise. The black panther was on the hunt, and they happened to be the prey.

----------

"Well, well, well," Came a voice, one that sounded awfully familiar, "What do we have here, Raidramon?"

"A bunch of pathetic fools, if you ask me." Answered another.

The Digidestined all looked up, searching for whomever or whatever the voice belonged to. Whoever it was, they were all unsure if they wanted to find out. Both voices were cold and emotionless, showing only hatred.

Without warning, a shadow swept over them, and before they knew it, two dark figures were standing in front of them, one standing on top of some kind of Digimon. They each took note of the dark leather material that covered the human from head to toe, also covered with a long cape-like material. As their eyes reached the face of their opponent, they each gasped in shock.

"D, Daisuke?" Asked Hikari, stepping forward in both caution and marvel. Was that really their annoying leader? Dressed in all that black leather?

The boy jumped down from the Digimon, and narrowed his eyes at the girl before him. "Who do you think it is?" He spat.

Iori was the next to speak, since the rest of them seemed to be in some state of shocker. "It has to be him, that's Raidramon by his side!" He pointed at the bluish-black Digimon by Daisuke's side.

"Yes, won't it be a sight when Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship, destroys you all. Or do you wish me to go easy on you? V-mon can surely do all of your Digimon in." He laughed coldly, sending shivers down his spine.

"W, what do you mean?" Ken had finally woken out of whatever trance he was in and was now back to the real world, where the disaster was only beginning.

"You heard me." Stated Daisuke, glaring at them all. "Destroy you, as in a fight...you **do** remember how to fight, right? Or have you forgotten? I know that your small minds can only take so much."

The Digidestined stared in shock once more.

Daisuke grinned, his eyes still icy daggers. "What? You mean you didn't miss me? I never thought you would."

Hikari spoke once more, finding the voice that the others had seemed to have lost. "Daisuke...what did she do to you? What's **wrong** with you?!" Her voice rose.

"What's **wrong** with me?" He laughed again, sending shivers through everybody. The laughter stopped abruptly as Daisuke held out a fist and opened it slowly to reveal a rather small, but growing ball of fire.

"It's funny that you should ask that." He said quietly, just loud enough for them to hear, as he stared at the licking flames in his palms. "You see, I wouldn't be here if you weren't for you – or anyone else in that matter." His eyes flicked up, eyeing the Digidestined. "I guess that I should thank you." He finished, the line of his mouth curving upward to reveal an evil grin.

Before they knew it, it was raining fireballs. They all managed to dodge out of the way, with the help of their Digimon.

Gatomon opened her eyes, which she had shut tight while she had lunged forward and pushed Hikari out of the way, and looked at the damage that had been done. The grass and earth that they had just been standing on was burnt and charred. Her eyes widened, looking at the others to see if they were all right. With a sigh of relief, she moved so her partner could stand once again.

Hikari stood up wobbling, still shaken from what had happened. Around her, the others were doing the same, with the help of their Digimon.

"Are you ready to fight or are you still chicken?" Snorted Daisuke, glaring at them once again.

"Daisuke...why?" Cried Ken, his eyes wide.

But Daisuke chose to ignore him. Raising his hand once again, a smile danced across his face. "If you won't fight, then I shall **make** you fight."

Each of the Digimon looked at their Digidestined partner, looking for their permission to Digivolve. Daisuke may be their friend, but he seemed serious. Deadly serious.

"Takeru?" Patamon asked once nobody had said a word, staring up at him.

Takeru clenched his hands. _Can we really fight him? He's one of us... _"No."He stated, glaring at Daisuke, but meant for the others to hear.

"Than I shall make you." Hissed Daisuke, a strange dark aura glowing around him. As they all watched, their Digimon also started to glow with the darkness, and each of the Digimon were lifted off the ground. They all stared in horror as their partners Digivolved, and were released of the darkness, once again free.

"Shurimon!" Screamed Miyako, eyes wide with terror, "You weren't supposed to Digivolve!"

Digmon stepped up for him, quite confused himself. "Hold it Miyako, it's not his fault. Daisuke did this...he made us Digivolve. He has some sort of powers...a great amount of powers."

Daisuke stepped forward, the same evil grin plastered on his face. "It took you that long to figure it out? You really **are** pathetic!" He sneered, looking back at Raidramon. "This should be easy for you. In fact, I'll go easy on them since they're so weak. Fight them in your V-mon form."

And with that, Raidramon was back to V-mon, the Digimon they all used to know and love so much.

Turning his fiery eyes back to the Digidestined, he smiled. "Attack."

It started. V-mon followed his orders, stepping forward. The others looked from him, to their partners, and to the other Digimon, still not knowing how to deal with this. But as V-mon fought, with a great strength that even a rookie like him couldn't of had, they were forced to hit back, only not as much as to hurt him.

The Digidestined stood together, not knowing how to help and afraid of what was going on. But their fear soon grew into horror as a large bubble of darkness took form around them, lifting them off the ground and across the clearing towards Daisuke. As the bubble moved through the air, the stumbled and fell against each other, not used to floating. They were soon put down in front of him, the darkness breaking around them and then binding each of them so they couldn't move their arms or legs.

"You didn't think you'd get away clean, did you?" Daisuke glared, moving his eyes from one person to another. "You'll all suffer the way your Digimon are right now."

"Daisuke! Please!" Begged Takeru, struggling.

Daisuke eyed him, his gaze as cold as ice. "Does this mean you want to be first?" Before Takeru could answer, Daisuke stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "You have so much hate built up...secrets that you never planned on telling anyone."

A plain of darkness spread out across the land, the fighting Digimon disappearing within it. It was like they had suddenly dropped into a alternate universe of darkness. There was nothing but black for miles around.

Daisuke lifted Takeru again so that they were face to face, his eyes cold with hate, and Takeru's filled with terror. "But you know Takeru, secrets always come back to haunt you."

The darkness flickered around them, a scene being created within. Although the other Digidestined had no clue what it was, they could only tell that it was bad from the cry Takeru gave as he saw it.

"No...no....no..." Murmured Takeru, watching the scene that he was forced to watch once again. A small boy dressed in green stood on a cliff edge, a Digimon, once known as Devimon, reaching out for him, as Patamon tried his best to protect the younger Takeru, with no avail. "Angemon.."

Daisuke dropped Takeru, laughing. "You were so weak you couldn't even protect your own Digimon!"

Behind him, Patamon finally Digivolved to Angemon and faced off against the larger Digimon.

"You let him die." Daisuke whispered coldly, knowing that the others were listening also.

A bright light exploded all around them, and they all witnessed as Angemon sacrificed his own life for Takeru.

"It's all your fault." He echoed, knowing that this was causing Takeru a great deal of pain. He kicked Takeru, proving his point. "You'll always be weak! And you won't be able to save him next time. You'll lose him forever."

This time Daisuke lifted him with his telekinesis power, bringing him closer. "You're a coward, aren't you? A poor little crybaby," Daisuke punched him in the nose, "And you deserve whatever pain you get." He finished by throwing Takeru back to the others, with Takeru hitting the now darkened ground and sliding half the way.

Daisuke pretended to dust of his hands, eyeing each of them. "Who's next?"

Nobody answered.

He frowned. "You're all going to get a chance anyway. It's best that you step up now and get it over with. Or do I have to choose?"

"B...but what if we haven't done anything? Experience anything...like that?" Hikari piped up, her voice cracking with fear.

She was rewarded by being picked up by an invisible force and being brought over to Daisuke. He held out a hand, taking her by the arm and pulling her close. So dangerly close that their faces were almost touching. 

"My poor little Hikari-chan." He said soothingly. "So innocent, so full of hope..." He brought his hand up to her face, caressing it softly while he spoke. He stopped talking and for a second, Hikari thought that he was going to kiss her, but she was wrong. Her head snapped back as he slapped her across the face.

"...But nobody sees the real you." He stated, his voice returning to the coldness. "Nobody sees you for what you are."

"And what am I?" She asked, looking back at him, her voice just above a whisper.

He leaned foreword so that his mouth was next to her ear as if he was going to whisper. "A slut!" He shouted, making sure the others heard, and pushed her away. She looked back at him, eyes wide.

"Boys aren't something you can wear as rings. They have feelings too." He glared.

"Dai..." She finally spoke, but couldn't finish.

"You lead them on like they're some kind of dogs on a leash," He continued, shaking his head, "I can't believe I let you play me like that."

She could only stare at him, tears silently rolling down her face. _Daisuke would never have said that to me.. but.. he's right.._

Daisuke had read her mind. "Yes, Hikari. You know that I'm right. I've never lied, have I?"

She shook her head, sobbing quietly, as she felt herself being picked up and dropped near the others. None of them dared to talk to her or help her, for they would be next. And so it went, Daisuke picked through them all, finding the darkness within, until he came to Ken.

Ken stood in front of him, trying to stand against whatever would be thrown at him, as Daisuke paced around him.

"Ken, Ken, Ken...now where shall we start?" He murmured, thinking to himself.

He finally stopped and faced Ken, looking deep into his violet eyes. "There's so much darkness in you...so much evil." He purred slightly, raising a hand to push back a strand of Ken's hair. "I don't know where to start."

Daisuke twirled the piece of hair between his fingers, watching it twist and turn under his grasp, a strange look of kindness crossing his face. "Should we start with Osamu? How you killed him?"

Ken winced. _Don't listen to him...don't listen to him...he's not the true Daisuke... _

Daisuke dropped the hair, looking back up at Ken. "Well maybe it's about time you listened to someone!" He spat, his eyes narrowing once more, all kindness disappearing. "Its your fault he's dead! And them there was Wormmon, you couldn't save him either! They both died because of _**you!**_"

Ken clenched his eyes closed, trying to block out Daisuke's voice, but it was no use.

"But them again, you also killed hundreds of Digimon. You destroyed families...lives, homes..."

Ken opened his eyes to see Daisuke pacing around him once again, but stopped in back of him.

Daisuke laid his chin on Ken's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the boy from behind. "Y'know...," He whispered, sensing Ken tense up at his touch, "I liked it a lot better when you were the Kaiser." He ended by purring again slightly, and then let go.

"Maybe then you wouldn't have betrayed me." He stated, walking away into the darkness.

Betrayed? How had he done that? He was confused. He quickly found his voice. "I never betrayed you, Daisuke!"

Daisuke stopped walking, keeping his back turned from them all. "Out of all those idiots, you hurt me the most." He said softly. "I thought you were my friend, and I tried my best to be yours too, Ken."

"But I **AM** your friend!"

Daisuke turned, fury and anger burning in his dark brown eyes. "No, you're not! AND YOU NEVER WERE! You used me, just like the others did!"

"I didn't, I never would!! I–"

"Just shut up!" Cried Daisuke, making the world of darkness around them shake. "Lies! That's all you've ever told me! **ALL** of you!"

"Daisuke-san!" Cried Hikari, watching in horror.

He ignored her, the world still rumbling around them. "I should just kill you all! Right now and right here!"

Then the shaking stopped abruptly, and a eerie silence crept over them.

"But I won't." He stated, his voice back to its normal coldness. "You're not worth the effort. At least, not yet, that is. You're still too pathetic and weak for me to destroy."

The darkness around them flickered, the Digital World re-appearing. Looking around, they spotted their Digimon in a pile, all beaten and tired, Beside them, V-mon stood waiting for Daisuke to return.

The forces that were binding them finally let go, and they all crumpled to the ground as V-mon walked up beside Daisuke. Both of them stared down at the fallen Digidestined, no remorse what-so-ever.

"Maybe next time we meet, you'll be strong enough to take on me and my Digimon. Then again, I highly doubt it."

With that, both of them turned and walked away, leaving the Digidestined and their Digimon for another day.

* * *

Waha..evil, evil, evil...what'll happen to the Digidestined now? Will they ever be able to defeat Daisuke and get him back? What's going to happen to Ken? Looks like you'll have to wait and read the next chapter and find out :P Oh! And please R/R ^^


	6. Truth Revealed

****

Inner Demons

Chapter Six 
    
    By Crow Skywalker and Elora

~*~

Disclaimer – We don't own digimon. Don't hurt us, we are only fans that write for fun.

#### Author's Notes

Crow – Wah! Blame the lateness on me...and my net problem x_x

Elora – I had a ton of trouble with this chapter, mainly because…Well…I don't know. I wasn't sure what to do. This chapter really stinks; feel free to hurt me if you need to. : / This chapter is mainly in Ken's POV, but if it does switch, it will be marked off.

~*~

__

You were the one that hurt me the most, Ken.

The same words whirled around in my head, ricocheting themselves around my mind. Did I really hurt Daisuke the most? I cared for Daisuke too much to do so! How could I have hurt him the most?! What did I do?! I sat quietly while the others regained their strength and checked on their partners. The Digimon had had a rough fight and had been beaten pretty badly, even if it was only V-mon who they had fought.

"Iori, I feel like I was hit by a hurricane…" Upamon struggled with his words as Iori picked him up.

"Hurricane V-mon." Salamon added, shaking slighty as she tried to balance herself as she stood.

"V-mon did this to you?" Hikari asked, looking down sadly at her Digimon.

"Yes. I didn't know that kind of power was even possible…Normally, we should've been able to stop V-mon easily, but he had this kind of dark power that he used to stop us, I think it might've been some kind of telepathy."

"No way…V-mon's power is only a fraction of Daisuke's, on top of that…" Everyone sat there, in huge shock. V-mon was only a rookie...how could he have such powers? He had taken out all of their Digimon single handedly.

__

I tried my best to be your friend, too.

It was incredibly hard to keep the tears from falling down my face. Hikari was in deep shock from what Daisuke had told her—I would've been, too. They all were shocked about how Daisuke picked out their fears, their darkest secrets…as if he knew everything about them, saw clear through them.

"We should leave," Takeru said quickly, his arms around Hikari, holding her to comfort her. No one objected. He picked her up, ever so gently. I had a very hard time not breaking down.

__

Lies, that's all you've ever told me! All of you!

I didn't argue with Takeru's decision. It was too dangerous to try to go after Daisuke, not even by myself. Hurriedly, we went to the nearest Digiport. Everyone else went through, I was the last to go. I looked back, one last time, before following through.

"Daisuke…I promise I'll come back and save you." I knew he was watching me, I could feel his hateful eyes boring a hole through me. I went through the gate, and that was the end of our first encounter. I knew that it wouldn't be the last.

----------

I stared at my reflection in the mirror angrily. Fortunately, my mother was out of the house for a bit, and my father was working late tonight. I gripped a razor in my hand angrily. Dozens of emotions were flowing through me, including guilt, hate, denial...everything that could ever hurt me on the inside.

"This is all your fault!" I cried at my reflection. I took the blade and scraped against the side of my wrist. A red cut formed at where the blade had touched. I squeezed my muscles together so the blood would come out faster.

"You are the one that hurt Daisuke!" The scarlet colored blood trickled down my wrist and landed in the snow-white sink with a plip. Another drop of blood formed, and then landed.

"You hurt him the most!" I choked, glaring at myself in the mirror. Who was this person on the other side? It didn't seem to be me.

__

How did I do it? I thought that I had tried my best to be his friend…

It was those others that did it!

But…No, this is the truth…As much as it hurts, it's the truth…and the truth hurts, especially now.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry, forgive me…I didn't mean to hurt you so…" I said, my voice full of despair. "I don't deserve to lead. Not after what I did. But Takeru doesn't deserve it either…Not after appearing so perfect and then being an epitome of lies."

__

Where are his goggles?

I quickly wiped the few drops of blood off of my wrist, and out of the sink. I couldn't act like this, I couldn't feel sorry for myself, not when that…woman, that THING, was hurting Daisuke. She was certainly getting her way with him, turning him against his friends like that.

My mother opened the front door and called out my name.

"Ken, dear! I'm home! Your father is on his way, also!"

"Okay, mama." I returned. I quickly covered up the cut with my shirt, and exited the bathroom. I wasn't about to let her see what I had done to myself, she already had enough problems of her own, mostly because of me.

~*~

__

I feel hurt all over…isn't there anyone that I can talk to?
    
    Looking across from where I sat, I watched my mother flick through the television channels using the remote, and an idea came to mind.

"Mama, can I talk to you about something? It's really bothering me…" I whispered quietly. Mama and was watching television in the living room. Mama turned it off, and turned to me.

"Sure, Ken dear! You can talk to us about anything." She motioned me onto the couch, next to her.

"Mama…"

__

How do I say this? How do I explain…this pain…

Daisuke…

"Well, you see, I have this friend…And I really care about him. He was—I mean, he is my best friend. But his whole life, he's always given 100% and was really kind, but no one ever returned his kindness. But now—" I drew in a deep breath. "He's gotten…with the wrong crowd. Yeah, the wrong crowd! They're making him this really terrible person by telling him the truths that people never told him, and they're making him really violent, and—" I drew in a deep breath. "He told me that I hurt him most. I want to tell him sorry, but he—He won't listen, he's too angry." Mama looked at me with looks of sympathy.

"Ken, dear…The only thing you can do is to try to coax him back. Tell him that you really care about him, and that you never meant to hurt him."

"But, Mama, I tried that…He's so angry at me and those other kids that I hang around…He doesn't want to forgive us. He wants to make us feel the same pain that we made him feel."

"Just do your best, Ken. Being gentle will help you very much. Just keep being gentle and kind to him, try to tell him that you're sorry. All you can do is try to ease his pain. Who is this boy?"

"…Daisuke. Motomiya Daisuke."

"Oh, my…That poor boy. He's such a nice kid."

I sobbed as she said that. Yes, Daisuke **had** been a nice kid..but what was to become of him now?

__

Daisuke…I love you! I'm sorry, Daisuke, I'm sorry!

I couldn't stand it anymore, and I let the tears flow freely.

----------

__

Daisuke and V-mon practically destroyed us today. When he interrogated Ken, I was afraid of what he could've done to him. He had called me a slut, and I knew that Ken had done more things than I had done…I can't believe what Daisuke did! That can't be him! That's not the real Daisuke!

…But, it is. It's what we made him. Maybe that is the real Daisuke…and we haven't admitted that to ourselves yet.

---------- 

__

Daisuke had the ability to read our greatest fears and to make an illusional world out of them. How did this happen? How could Archnemon and Mummymon give him such power? I know that we hurt him, but…I don't know how it could've hurt him this much. I don't know…I'm afraid. I'm never afraid of anything, but now…How are we going to defeat him? How can we attack and defeat our own comrade?

..He's not what he used to be. He's not Daisuke. He's evil...and all evil must pay.

----------
__

Who'd ever think that my big mouth would come back to haunt me? Maybe trying to be popular and liked isn't what its cut out to be. You hurt people in the process...just like Daisuke showed me. Its hard to believe, but there's some truth in all he said. Even though it hurt to be told it, it was all true...

So very true.

----------
__

I always thought that quietness was the best way to go. Even when Miyako and I became friends, I was still the quiet boy I used to be. Being quiet meant you couldn't hurt anybody, and you couldn't be blamed for things you said. Even so, I had been blamed for something I did do. I helped. I helped in the making of the evil creature, which I can't even bring myself to call Daisuke. My grandfather told me to never lie...and I couldn't lie to myself.

Daisuke was gone...

----------

Gennai sat in his old cushioned chair, staring deep into the fire. He had watched what had happened, and still knew of the dangers and pain that was yet to come.

Its started...he's getting more powerful by the day...and they can't stop him

Sighing, he looked up at the stars shineing in through a nearby window.

I only hope that he can find his heart....before its too late...

* * *

Leave it to you to find out who's thinking what in the last bit, but its pretty easy if you ask me. Anyway, sorry it took so long to write ^^; R/R always helps :P


	7. Weaknesses

Inner Demons ****

Inner Demons

Chapter Seven By Crow Skywalker and Elora 

~*~

****

Disclaimer – I own...Matt! *laughs evilly and holds up stick to beat off the copyright guys* Crap..they say I can't keep him ;_;...but he's so hot! _ *reluctantly hands him over* Ja ne Yama-chan ;_;

****

Crow – Okay, I have to stop writing the long chapters..because they're getting longer and longer. This chapter is like, 28 pages long..longer than most of my own fics for peet's sakes _ Plus it takes so long to do x.x Anyway, hope you like..lots of torture throughout this novel ^^

****

Elora – D00d! More torture! Your knees will be weak after reading this. Oh, by the way, Hikari fans should be wary of this chapter. Muahaha.

****

Other Notes – No, we don't hate Hikari or any of the other Digidestined, in fact Crow loves Hikari very much...it just has to go with the mood of the fic. *Coughs* Not love in that way though _ So beware, we like to torture the Digidestined.

~*~

__

"You're worthless to me."

V-mon looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. It seemed to echo around him, cornering him so that he had no way to escape.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to hide the fear that was rising within him. He may have all these new powers, but without Daisuke, he was nothing. He had promised to always be there for Daisuke, but he would never do those things with an empty heart. He was only following the orders given.

"Worthless..."

The voice was familiar, but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

"Who are you?" He cried out again. "Show yourself!"

Nervously looking around in the darkness, he tried to spot any kind of movement. It was then he saw a dark figure in front of him, and it was moving closer. It finally stopped, just before the small amount of light that was shining from god knows where, and stood covered in darkness.

V-mon eyed the shadow curiously. It looked like...

The form stepped into the light, shining on the mask of darkness. V-mon gasped, not able to believe who it was.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke smirked, his eyes narrowed as they always were. "Its only a amount of time..."

V-mon sat up with a start, heavily breathing. Looking around, he spotted Daisuke resting on the bed he had been given by Archnemon. His eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily. Sighing, V-mon laid back down, remembering the horror of the nightmare. It had been a dream, right? Daisuke would never abandon him like that! He was his only friend!

Closing his eyes, he settled back down and blocked the remanments of the dream out of his head. It would never happen, after all, so what would be the point in worrying about it? With that thought, he drifted back to sleep.

----------

"No, you idiot!" Shot Mummymon, "Like this!" He closed his eyes, concentrating. Lighting crackled around him, forming a shield of some sorts. I watched, frowning. What power did this fool have to call me an idiot? I decided to brush it off, forgeting it for now. "Now you try."

I shut his eyes, finding every bit of hate deep inside me to help me with this simple spell. It soon worked, and a glowing ball of electricity formed around me. Opening my eyes, I watched it crackle and move. However, nothing was good enough for Mummymon. "Not good enough." He stated, crossing his arms.

I let the shield fall, the anger boiling inside of me. I was about ready to boil over when he felt two arms slip around my waist, holding me fondly. I mentally rolled his eyes, knowing just whom it was. Who else would make my skin crawl and stomach turn like that? There was only one person I could think of.

"Archnemon.." Mummymon greeted her, his cold expression turning to one of kindness.

But she ignored him, much more interested in the boy in her arms. "Its okay Dai-chan," She cooed. "You're not up to your full potential yet. You'll soon get there."

I sighed looking down at V-mon, who had been watching me the whole time. He seemed to know how I felt. Although Archnemon would be called my 'lover', as she liked to put it, she was more like a mother to me. An overprotective mother, which I didn't need or want.

I felt her nibbling at the back of my neck, her teeth gently biting at the flesh, and I mentally shivered again. Why did I put up with this? It wasn't as if I needed them. They were nothing to me.

I felt my stomach turn again and pulled away from her grasp. "You keep telling me I'm not at my full potential..but when in the hell will I be?" I glared at both of them.

There was only silence.

Archnemon stepped foreword. "Daisuke..you have to keep training under our protection. Only then will you be at your greatest strength."

"You know, I'm getting pretty sick of all this baby talk. I'm not a baby, and I shouldn't be treated as one. I want to be able to go where I want, and when I want, no questions answered. I have a life, and I want to live it. I don't want to be spending all my time here with you losers."

Archnemon mustn't of heard the loser part, for she took another step towards me, the same look of love in her eyes. I took a step away, letting her know I didn't want to be touched right now. _Or ever, in that matter._

"He's right you know, he should be free to do what he wants."

My gaze flicked to Mummymon, and I knew what he was planning. Get me out of the way and he could have Archnemon all to himself. _For gods sakes, you can have her for all I care._

I nodded silently. "And I choose to go home for a while. My family probably noticed I've been gone by now." V-mon eyed me, he knew I was telling a lie. My family would _never_ notice me gone. But I had other plans in mind. Evil mind games..which was going to be the most fun I've had yet.

Mummymon put his arm around her, trying to get her to see his view, and mine. "But.." She protested.

"No buts. Beside, we need some time off from training. He's been working too hard."

I nodded silently in agreement, anything to get me out of this place. He motioned for me to leave, and started to lead Archnemon away, as she protested. I felt a smile form across my face, and it felt weird to feel my face lift like that. I hadn't smiled in a while, my face was always stuck in evil mode. But now I was free to do whatever I wanted, at least for now, and I had plans to carry out. Turning, I left with V-mon following me close behind.

It was time to return to the real world.

----------

Miyako twirled her pencil around between her fingers, unable to keep her mind on the project in front of her. Her mother had insisted on her finishing her term project before she went outside. But being a term project, it was long and boring. Boring wasn't something Miyako could handle. She had always been the one who couldn't sit still for any amount of time, and to her, this was torture.

So it was only natural that she would be the first one to jump and run for the phone as it rang. Anything to get a bit of time away from the books, right? She grinned silently to herself as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Miyako Inoue speaking." She chirped, in her normally happy mood.

There was no sound on the other end of the phone.

She frowned, deciding that maybe the person hadn't heard her. "Hello? Miyako speaking!"

Still no answer.

She shrugged, hanging up the phone in disappointment, and walked back over to the couch. Picking up her books, she slumped back down and continued to stare at the blank page that was supposed to be her project.

It was then that the phone started ringing once again. Sighing, she set her books down once again, and walked over to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Inoue residence." She stated once again, only to have silence follow.

"Helllllllllllooooooo?????" She said, irritation in her voice.

It was then that the husk breathing began, clearly letting her know that there _was_ someone there. She frowned, remembering some of the old horror movies she had seen. It always started out with some prankster or idiot making stupid phone calls or something.

"Listen whoever you are, I know you're there! I can hear your breathing!" She glared silently. "Is that you Takeru? Iori? Its not funny!" With that she slammed the phone down, and started back to the couch.

She was once again interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Argh!" She cried helplessly, making her way back to the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She yelled into the phone angrily.

"Miyako? Is that you?" Came a female voice.

The anger melted down quickly. "Sorry, mother."

"What a way to answer the phone." Her mother sighed on the other end. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I'll be out a bit later than I expected. Car troubles. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, mom."

"I'll pick up something to eat on the way home, so don't worry about dinner."

"Thanks."

"See you later, hun."

"Ja ne."

She hung up, feeling a bit better. At least the person had stopped calling, and the sound of her mother's voice soothed her somehow. Walking back over to the couch, she was just about to sit when the phone rang once again. Thinking it was her mother, who must of forgot to tell her something she picked it up happily.

"Mother, did you forget something again?"

"I'm not your mother." Hissed a voice, a voice she remembered clearly.

"D-Daisuke?" She squeaked, fear rising through her.

"Well, good guess. Never expected you to be so smart!"

"W-what do you want?" She stammered, ignoring his comment.

"What do I want? What do I want? I want you to pay for everything you've done. Anyone you've hurt." He hissed, sending chills down her spine.

"Hey!" She felt her mouth take over once more. "I don't need to take this!" Slamming the phone back down, she looked down and spotted the chord to the telephone. She bent down and pulled it out of the wall, a smile forming on her face. _Daisuke's not all that tough..or scary._

But as the phone eerily started to ring once more, her heart stopped. The chord was visibly on the floor next to her, so how could the phone be ringing? Slowly, she reached and picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" She asked quietly, fear raking through her.

"Thought you could get rid of me, didn't you?"

Miyako's eyes opened wide.

"Well its not going to be that easy!"

With that, a chorus of evil laughter floated through the phone, and Miyako dropped it, running to her room and locking the door behind her.

----------

Iori sat on his bed, quietly reading from on of his favorite books while relaxing in the sunlight shining through his bedroom window and talking to Upamon, who sat beside him.

"Do you think we'll ever see V-mon again?" Questioned Upamon, jumping up and down beside Iori. It was clear that Upamon wasn't in the quiet mood.

Iori, looking up from his book, smiled. "I'm sure we will. Daisuke too."

"You think so?"

Iori nodded. "I _know_ so."

The small Digimon stopped bouncing and looked up at Iori with big black eyes. "How do you know? Did someone tell you? How come they didn't tell me?"

Iori couldn't help but laugh. "I just know."

Upamon continued to stare at him, his black marble eyes open in curiosity. It was then that a chill filled the room, making Iori shudder. Looking up from his book once more, he looked around the room, looking for the source of the coldness. Shrugging, he turned back to his book, only to get the daylights scarred out of him as his window flew open, the a cold breeze blowing in.

"Well, that explains the coldness." He sighed, laying down his book and making his way over to close the window. Looking outside, he glanced down at the street below. It was oddly quiet, with no birds or city noises. He ignored that too, closing the window and turning back to his bed.

"You'll never see V-mon or Daisuke again."

Iori looked at his partner as he flopped back down into his comfortable position. "Upamon, don't say such things! Of course we will!"

"Maybe when hell freezes over." Stated Upamon, his voice as cold as ice.

Iori blinked. "What's with you Upamon? Is something wrong?"

The small Digimon snickered coldly. "Nothing's wrong with me. I just finally realized what a loser you are."

Iori sat up, watching his partner carefully. He blinked as he saw a blaze of red in those small eyes, and decided he was seeing things. "Upamon?"

"Upamon is no more!" The small Digimon roared, jumping at Iori's chest. The impact was hard enough to make Iori fall off the bed, and he landed on the floor with a thump.

"Oww..Upamon!" He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Upamon is no more." Upamon stated, sitting on Iori's chest and glaring down at him. "You may call me..." His voiced changed once more, to one very well recognized. "Daisuke!"

Iori froze, his eyes opening wide.

The Digimon, well, Daisuke, snickered again. "What's the matter Iori? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Iori managed to push Upamon off, backing up into the corner. "Don't come any closer.." He shuddered.

The small Digimon, that had once been his partner, shuffled closer, those same reddish-black eyes staring at him intently.

Iori clenched his eyes shut, his arms flailing out to protect himself. "NO! DAISUKE! STAY AWAY!"

"I'm going to get you Iori. One of these days there will be nobody to protect you."

Iori cried out once again as the Digimon came closer. "NO! STOP! GET AWAY!"

"Iori?" Asked a small, confused voice.

He looked down to see Upamon staring up at him, a confused look on his face. "What's going on? What happened?"

"You mean...you don't remember?" Iori hesitated, wondering if this was a trap.

Upamon shook his head, clearly confused. "All I remember is you falling asleep, and then you started talking.."

Iori frowned. "But it seemed so real..."

So, so real...

----------

"For you, malady." Takeru bowed, holding out a single rose for his girlfriend.

Hikari giggled, taking the delicate flower in her hand, and watching Takeru grin at her.

"Don't I get a thanks?"

She smiled up at him, carefully stepping up onto her tipi toes and planting a soft kiss on his mouth. She felt him return the kiss, and pull her closer.

Slut.

Hikari quickly backed away, those words still echoing through her head. Looking back at Takeru, she saw both a confused and disappointed look on his face. "Sorry Takeru." She whispered, looking at the pavement below.

Takeru nodded to himself silently, knowing Hikari was still a bit upset. "Its okay Kari-chan."

She forced a smile, and he took her hand and began leading her down the busy street. They were just after having a small date, which consisted of a walk through the park together, and were now on their way home.

"Hey Kari-chan, aren't those nice?" 

Takeru stopped in front of a store window, pointing in. Hikari stopped also, following his finger to the merchandise inside. All sorts of beautiful rings lay there, and her eyes brightened at the sight of jewelry, which she couldn't resist.

Takeru smiled to himself. _I know something that will make her feel better..._

Gently pulling her hand, he led her into the store, where they could have a better look. From the inside, they could see that the store was full of different kind of silvers, gold, and other things. 

"May I help you?"

Takeru looked up to see a woman, probably in her forties, watching the kids closely. Not many kids came into jewelry stores, and most of them were there to steal.

"Yeah, I'm looking for something for me girlfriend here." Takeru stated, pointing at Hikari, who blushed slightly.

The woman nodded her face brightening. "I know just the thing."

Takeru followed the lady to a display case, which wasn't all that far from where they were.

"These are promise rings, you make a promise when you give it to the one you love."

Takeru nodded. Its almost as if she read my mind. This is exactly what I wanted for Hikari!

Hikari was already looking at the rings, slowly making her way around the case. She was half way around when she saw a beautiful ring with a lovely pink stone. It would fit her perfectly...if only for the price.

"Takeru, these cost too much. I don't want you to spend that much money.." She frowned.

He put his arm around her. "It doesn't matter the price, its for you after all. And you're worth everything."

Hikari smiled at him. "Thanks."

"So, you want the pink one?" Asked the lady, opening the case.

Hikari nodded in reply.

As the lady took it out and handed it to Takeru, he dramatically got on his knees in front of his beloved. "This Kari, is my promise to you," He stated quietly, taking her hand in his, and placing the ring on a finger. "I promise to protect you from now on, no matter what. Nobody will ever harm you again. And I promise to love you forever more."

Hikari smiled, her eyes watering. "Oh Takeru!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the boy.

From outside, a dark figure watched, frowning. When out looking for the next Digidestined to torture, he hadn't expected to see this. From what he'd seen so far, they hadn't even cared he was gone, and it seemed like they didn't even care what he did too him.

__

Its obvious that Hikari never got the message..maybe I should beat it into her head a little more, he smiled. _And as for Takeru, he'll be seeing me – well, maybe not - a lot sooner._

----------

Although totally happy, without a care in the world, Takeru felt a shiver go down through him; an eerie feeling as if he was being watched. Shrugging it off, he continued to watch his beloved and the old lady talk. They seemed to have gotten into a conversation about diamonds and their lowest prices.
__

That's girls for you...He thought, frowning mentally, trying to shake the feeling away. But the feeling stayed, sending ripples of shivers through him every few seconds. It was the shift of light in the window that made him look up, and what he saw made his heart stop.

There, claws outstretched, stood Devimon outside the window, Takeru's worst nightmare. Takeru stood staring, unable to move for the fear that froze him. If Devimon was here, he would surely take Takeru on since both him and Angemon were the ones to destroy him, wouldn't he?

"Hik--kari.." He whispered helplessly, shifting his eyes towards her.

Hikari frowned and looked up. _He's supposed to call me Kari-chan..I told him I loved that pet name_. "Hmm?"

Takeru looked back at the window, expecting to see Devimon once more, but only saw nothing. Devimon had disappeared in a blink of an eye, without a trace.

Takeru's heart started moving again and he tried his best to calm down. Must of been the light or something...

"Nothing Kari-chan." He smiled at her.

Hikari raised an eyebrow, studying him. She'd known him all her life, and she could tell when something was troubling him. "Are you sure? You seem jumpy. How about we go get some ice cream, it's on me."

Takeru forced a smile. "Sure."

Taking his hand in her's, they headed out of the store. As they walked, Takeru looked back to the window, just to make sure it was him who was making up things. _There's nothing there...so stop worrying!_

-

"So Takeru-chan, what flavor do you want?" Hikari asked, licking at a vanilla cone that she had just purchased.

"Hmmm," He studied the selection, "I think I'll have the same as you."

The man handed Takeru the cone, and Hikari paid.

Takeru once again took Hikari's hand, his ice cream in the other, and begun walking her home. He licked at it silently, other things in mind. Ever since he had seen that shadow, which he was sure was a figment of his imagination, his mind was whirling in all different directions, and memories were once again being stirred up.

"Takeru! Where are you going!"

Takeru snapped out of it to find themselves in front of a busy intersection, where cars where whizzing by as fast as they were permitted to go. He had just taken a step down off the crosswalk, ready to walk across in the traffic. Hurriedly, he stepped back.

"Takeru...are you sure you're okay?" She asked quietly over the sound of the cars.

He nodded, looking at the lights in front of them and waiting for them to change color.

Okay Takeru, it's time to snap out of it...snap out of it!

It was then that he noticed the dark figure watching him across the road. He once again froze, his ice cream dropping to the concrete below.

Devimon....I wasn't seeing things!

"Takeru-chan?! Takeru-chan!"

He ignored Hikari's pleads, his attention stuck on the form in front of him. Devimon was smirking, that evil smile of his that told his enemies he was up to something. Takeru watched as Devimon took a step onto the road, the cars and vehicles not even seeing him. In fact, a car passed right through him.

Takeru managed to take a step backwards, letting go of Hikari's hands as she still pleaded with him to answer.

"I'm the only one who can see him..."

"See WHO?!" She cried.

Takeru shook his head, taking another step back.

"I've got to go!" He cried, whirling around and making a run for it as if he was being chased.

Hikari watched, both puzzled and afraid. _I should chase after him...but he's way too fast for me_. She sighed, turning back to the road. _I'll call him when I get home and see if he's alright._

----------

Daisuke sat on a limb of a tree, watching Hikari walk down the street. She was next in line, and he had the perfect plan for her.

"She's going to learn what she truly is, once and for all." 

He snickered to himself at the thought of Takeru. _Looks like he broke his promise already. Poor, poor..._He couldn't help but congratulate himself again. _He ran home like a baby! Who'd ever thought that Mr. Popularity would wet his pants like that? And now its your turn, Hikari. You're going to go home crying once more, and this time your sweet little Takeru-chan won't be there to comfort you._

Jumping down from the limb, his magic enabled him to disappear before he even hit the ground. 

__

Oh sweet revenge...

It didn't take long to catch up with Hikari, she was walking home slow today.

Of course, she's thinking about her hunny buns. If the person who you loved freaked out over his imagination and ran home like a sook, you'd be too. Too bad I don't have to worry about others. There's no such thing as love, and I'll never let those feelings consume my life anymore. Nobody loves me, so why should I love them?

He frowned to himself, walking right behind Hikari unnoticed. _Of course there's always Archnemon...but she's consumed by it, and soon it will destroy her. She's letting petty things take over her life. Besides, its nothing big, because I'm just playing along with her. If only she'd realize that and get over it. She makes me sick..._

Stepping up close to Hikari, he leaned in enough to whisper close to her ear, and with the help of magic, he made it echo around her.

__

"Slut." Was the only word he said, which made her freeze in her tracks. It was all he had to do to get revenge, with the help of the magic of course. The only person who could hear it was Hikari, and only he could stop the whispering.

He watched as she looked around franticly, trying to find the source of the voice, with no avail.

__

Sorry Kari-chan, he snickered, _it's all in your head._

"Who..who's there?" She managed to choke out weakly, eyes darting in every direction.

__

Hmm...should I reveal myself? It would really help in this case, and then I could beat it into her a few times...but I was going to leave my appearance for last. These fools aren't worthy enough to see me here in the real world. An idea came to mind. _She doesn't have to..._

With a snap of his fingers, the whispering in Hikari's head stopped, and she dropped to the ground in tears.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." He hissed, letting her hear only his voice.

"D-Daisuke?" She whispered, her eyes widening in fear.

"Bingo! Let's give her a prize!" He slapped her across the face, making her topple over.

She tried to get up, steadying herself on her left arm, and carefully rubbed the side of her face, which was turning bright read from the slap he had given her.

"You really are something, you know." He said coldly, walking around the fallen Digidestined.

"What...do you mean?" She tried to act calm, but her voice showed the fear.

He continued to walk around her, unnoticed. "Even after the little battle, if you'd even call it that, you're still parading around with Takeru wrapped around your finger." He reached down, taking her hand and studying the new ring. "And when I say it this time, I mean it."

She stood up, jerking her hand away from the invisible force. "Just leave me alone!" She cried into thin air.

"Oh, I will. As soon as you get it through you're head what you are."

"What am I?" She froze, already knowing the answer.

"A slut, Hikari. Always have been always will be, got it?"

She shook her head. "I'm...not!"

"Do I really have to beat it into your head? I want you to say it yourself!"

"Never!"

He swung at her again, connecting his palm on the same cheek he had slapped her on last time. Her head swung back with the impact.

"Now say it."

Tears stained her cheeks, making the red one visible. It was clearly beginning to swell.

"I...can't!" She sobbed.

This deserved another slap, sending her to her knees once more.

"Say it, Hikari."

"Please...stop the pain.." She begged.

Another slap. "I'll let you go once you admit it! I want to beat the word into you so you know your place in the world."

"I'm...I'm a slut okay! A dirty slut!" She cried.

Daisuke smiled to himself. "Very well, Hikari. You remember that, and don't forget it." A second past, and he watched her break down into tears. "You're free to go."

He walked away, leaving her crying her eyes out, which had been the ultimate goal in the first place.

Four down, one more to go. __

----------

Ken Ichijouji sat with his mother and father outside of a small restaurant, enjoying the good weather and setting sun. They had just sit down when the waiter had given them their table menus so they could pick whatever they wanted, but had ordered pizza as soon as he was ready to take their orders. Now they were waiting for the pizza to cook, and chatting normally.

__

It's great to be part of the family again, ever since I opened up, I've felt more wanted and loved. The only problem now is Daisuke... He sighed. _I wonder where he is..._

It didn't take long for his thoughts to be answered.

"Is this seat taken?"

Ken looked up to see him, the love of his life, just as he always had been before the whole darkness ideal. Daisuke was dressed in his normal clothes, the same vest and everything, with a grin on his face.

"Hey Daisuke, sure you can sit here!" Ken's mother chirped.

He deliberately sat next to Ken, who was still too stunned to keep his eyes off of the boy in front of him. _Its a trick...it **has** to be. Daisuke is evil now..._

But as he watched the boy chat happily with his parents, he relaxed. It was obvious he wasn't going to try anything with Ken's parents there.

"So Daisuke, I've heard you made some new friends or sorts." Mrs. Ichijouji brought it up, the subject, well, lie, that Ken had told her, and Ken pretended to look off at something else.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ken_. So this is how they explain me to everybody else...I got in with the 'wrong crowd', huh?_ He caught Ken's eyes for a moment, and held them. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Mrs. Ichijouji nodded, feeling the tension that was going through both her son and Daisuke.

"Well, don't let it change the way you were. You're such a nice boy." She brightened.

Daisuke nodded, turning his gaze back to her. _Too late for that..._ "I won't." He promised, fingers crossed.

"Will you be joining us for a slice of pizza?" Asked Ken's father.

Daisuke shook his head. "I don't want to intrude. I only want to have a talk with Ken." He smiled oh-so-gently, showing innocence in his words.

Mr. Ichijouji nodded, smiling. "Then you have our permission to take him from us for a while, so you two can have a private conversation without us nosey parents listening."

Daisuke stood, bowing. "Thank you Mr. Ichijouji."

Ken stood also, wondering what was in store for him. Was Daisuke really okay now or was this all a trick? Did he really want to talk or was he going to pull another evil job on him? Even so, Ken followed Daisuke, who soon pushed him into an empty ally way. Daisuke's clothes immediately disappeared and was replaced by his darker clothes, letting Ken know he meant business.

Ken backed up against the brick wall, watching Daisuke closely. "What do you want?"

"Lets skip all the bull," Daisuke said calmly, inspecting his hands as if this meant nothing to him, "And cut right to the chase. You see, I fooled around with the others because at the moment, I had all the time in the world. Now, however, I have to return home to my new family, as I suppose you could call them, because the spider will be worrying soon."

"You-you saw the others?" Questioned Ken, trying to sound calm also. "What did you do to them?"

Daisuke continued to inspect his hand in a bored fashion. "Nothing much, a few voices here, a few illusions there...anything that would truly frighten them." With that, Daisuke's eyes flicked up, meeting Ken's, and Ken soon found arms on both sides of his head, Daisuke leaning close – very close. "And guess what," He whispered, "You're next."

Ken couldn't help but stare into those eyes, ones that had once held emotions of love and joy, that only held hate and despair in them now. Once upon a time, he could get lost in those eyes, and at one time, he had hoped he could have been lost forever. But those days were over now.

"You see," Daisuke shifted his eyes as he gently ran a finger down Ken's chest and felt the other boy relax into it, "I can read minds, and I know what you're thinking."

Ken's cheeks turned a shade of red as he blushed silently. _How can he know..?_

"Oh, but I do know." Stated Daisuke, once again looking directly into Ken's eyes.

He's lying...he's trying to get to me..

"Is-is that so?" Ken asked, his voice breaking slightly. He soon found Daisuke's head close to his – very close.

"Keep telling yourself that, but you know its true. I know your deepest and darkest secrets, even your weaknesses. Hikari has her goodie-goodie thing going on, covering her true self, Takeru has the darkness, Miyako and her stupid popularity – everyone has weaknesses."

Ken was as tight to the wall as he could go, and Daisuke was still too close for comfort. "Yeah, then what's mine?"

A smirk formed across Daisuke's face and he leaned in, roughly kissing Ken on the lips and placing his arms around Ken's chest and upper body. He could feel the other boy's legs weakening at his touch, and knew that he was getting to him. Once the other boy started kissing back, wanting to deepen it, but Daisuke broke it off, leaving him wanting more. He leaned further in, enough to whisper to Ken.

"Your weakness is me."

Daisuke turned and walked out of the alleyway, running an arm across his mouth to stop the tingling feeling. _Although that was **so** wrong...it just felt so...incredibly **right**...Ugh, that boy disgusts me._

"You're right, everybody has weaknesses, even you."

Daisuke snorted, turning around once more to see the fallen boy. "If you ever find one, do tell me. So far I haven't found the slightest problem."

Daisuke then kicked the now-kneeling Ken very hard in the chest, knocking him backwards, and leaving Ken in excruciating pain. 

With that, he turned and walked off into the sunset, leaving poor Ken to sort out the feelings he was going through, not to mention the feeling of a broken rib. He wearily climbed to his feet, and slouched against a wall, breathing hard because of Daisuke's kick. Although he was feeling hate and remorse, he was also feeling love. He loved Daisuke, no matter what he did, and nothing would change that. But there was something in that kiss...a longing of some sort, but for what? Was it love? Compassion? Someone to take away the pain and loneliness? It would be up to Ken to find out, and Daisuke's last words had gave him more courage than he thought he'd ever feel.

One day, Daisuke, you'll find you're way back. You said so yourself, everyone has weaknesses, and now all I have to do is find yours...before it destroys you.

Hmm..lots of torture, ne? More to come, so stay tuned for the next chapter. And remember, reviewing always helps ^^


	8. Decieving Kiss

Inner Demons ****

Inner Demons

Chapter Eight By Crow Skywalker and Elora 

~*~

Disclaimer – Elora 0wnZ…YOU! Bwahaha! Well, no. Just like she and Crow don't own digimon.

Crow – *Drool* Evil Dai...*gives Elora a high-five* You go girl! XD

Elora – Oh yeah! Thank you to our cool reviewer, Natsumi, who suggested another torture idea. This is definitely the best writing I've ever done.

~*~

__

Wh...what is this? What is this feeling? Why am I feeling this emotion? Could emotion…Could this particular emotion be my weakness?

NO! I have no weakness!

But…this, this feeling that I'm experiencing…What is it?…I want **more** of it…

I stared off into the huge, dark blue sky, from my post atop of a tree branch. I was thinking deep thoughts, about my previous actions this night. I had no problem with what I had done to Miyako, Iori, Takeru, and Hikari—Those were practically works of art to me. But Ken—What had I done? I had –kissed– Ken, and I…Well, I don't know what I did. When I kissed him, I don't know what happened. When he tried to deepen it, I let go; but after I had left, I suddenly felt the urge to be back with Ken. Kissing him, hugging him, I don't know –what–. Well, I probably could've made do with someone other than Ken, but…I just don't know. I don't know what that emotion, feeling, is– (or is it was?) –But I want it. I want more of that feeling. I don't recall ever feeling it before, except for maybe when Archnemon first held me…when she convinced me into darkness…

__

I want to see Ken. I want to…kiss…again…

No! Not kiss, I'll take care of Ken by kissing him and then destroying him! Yes, that's it.

…Sweet dreams, Ken *dear*…

That's what I'd do. I'd send Ken a simple nightmare—Oh, maybe a death; yes, that would work well—And when he wakes up, I'd send him a telepathy message. I'd bring him to Odaiba Bridge, where I'd torture him more, then kiss him to weaken him, and while he was off guard, I'd attack him. If I needed to, I'd—I'd—kill…him. Kill him. 

---------

Ken Ichijouji had finally fallen asleep after a long day, and the encounter with Daisuke. Of course his parents asked questions about the bruises he had when he had returned to them, but had easily convinced them that it was nothing and he has just tripped. He had called the other Digidestined's as soon as he had got home, but nobody had answered any of the phones. It was then that he had lied down, his brain whirling a mile a minute. It had been early in the morning before he had finally fallen asleep, only for more nightmares to find him.

__

"Daisuke? Daisuke, where are you?" I called. Everything around me was dark. I could start to hear sirens…The images around me started to clear up, from a hazy smoke gray, to normal…The sirens blared, with blue, red, and white lights flashing brilliantly in my eyes.

"He's hit! It's a hit-and-run!" A voice yelled.

"Huh? Who? What?" I stared further, and I could see…him…laying there…And his body was coated in blood, his blood…

"Daisuke?!" I ran forward. "DAISUKE!" He didn't respond, he didn't move. I put my hands on his shoulders, and held him up. His crimson-colored blood soaked onto my hands and stained my shirt. "Please, wake up! Answer me!" The sirens grew even louder, and older people crowded around us. They took him from me, loaded him onto their ambulance with the "utmost" care.

"Who did this?!" They shouted in my face.

"I don't know! Daisuke was here!" I sobbed. Salty tears mixed into Daisuke's blood, and I could hear his voice chanting in my head.

****

"You never cared about me, you hurt me, you killed me. Just like you killed Osamu. You were the one. You! YOU!" 

---------   
  
Ken woke up with a start, his heart hammering in his chest. __

"A digidestined will die, Ken. If you don't come to the Bridge, the blood of another will be on your hands, just like you have seen." My voice rung throughout Ken's head.

"No, please, leave me alone! Don't hurt me!" Ken thought frantically. There was no answer for a while.

__

"…You really want to kill another?"

"No! I'll come! Just please, don't hurt them!"

__

You assume that I'm going to cause "them" pain? I am hurt.

Ken rushed to get a few astrewn clothes and throw them quickly onto his body. It was rather entertaining, having that horrified look on his face and running around half-dressed.

__

Oh, Ken, this is why I love you so. I love yooou, la la laaaa…Okay, so maybe I don't love you. But you sure are an entertaining little puppet.

"Daisuke, please don't take them, I beg you," Ken pleaded with himself, trying to ignore what Daisuke was saying. Right now he had to worry about his friends. "Take me instead, Daisuke, I deserve it most, please…Just…" __

"Oh, hurry up, I'm growing very tired of your complaining. I'm so bored I may have to kill the one before you get here…" Ken's head snapped up, and he rushed out of the apartment, running as fast as he could.

"Daisuke!" He yelled, not loud enough to wake the city, but loud enough so that late-night bystanders could hear him. He rushed past them all, getting closer and closer to his destination, but his stamina was getting lower, seeing that he had already run a quarter of a mile like a jackrabbit. "Daisuke, Daisuke…" He panted. It was in his vision now…He was almost there, and he could make out the painfully familiar, dark shape…

But He was alone. He had not brought another. He was still, technically, a DigiDestined…and when he said that a DigiDestined would die, he meant…

"Daisuke!" He shouted once more. "Don't! Don't do it! Stop, wait!" He finally set foot on the small Bridge that crossed over the loud river. And, sure enough, there was Daisuke—Standing on the bridge's top ledge, arms outstretched.

"It's good that you've arrived now, Ken. I was so bored I almost killed myself already. Of course, then, I remembered, why shouldn't I wait until you got here, so I could make you pay for what you've done to me?" I smiled maniacally. This was **so** entertaining, it almost wasn't even funny. Almost.

"Daisuke, don't! I will never forgive myself if you do!" He cried, stepping forward. With his step, I slid one foot forward on the railing. He gasped in shock, and stopped dead. I glared at him, my dark eyes brimming with hatred and anger. It was the only real emotion that I remembered how to display in these eyes. My eyes.

"Tell me why. Tell me why I should live," I started. "No one loves me, no one cares for me. It would be no loss for anyone. In fact, it would remove the threat to the Digital World, relieve my parents of their least-favorite child, and none of the other digidestined would have to worry about a loser like myself."

"That's not true and you know it!" He ran towards me and grasped onto one of my hands. In one hard pull, I found myself falling back over the railing and into Ken's arms…

…but I hated that feeling, the feeling of being held; at least, for the most part. I suppose I wouldn't have minded it before, when I was weak, but I certainly didn't want it now.

Seizing Ken by the shoulders, I turned him around, so I was in control, and slammed him onto the railing of the opposite side of the bridge. His head snapped backwards, and his eyes opened slightly, afraid.

"Kiss me," I shouted to him, and I crushed my mouth against his, driven mad by his presence. My tongue darted into his mouth, and rolled into his throat, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Mmmmmph," he mumbled. I could feel myself losing my precious sanity, wanting to delve more and more into Ken, into his body. I kept the kiss, madly crushing my mouth against his, until, finally, I wasn't satisfied by just this kiss. I pulled him off of the railing, and onto the ground. I continued to kiss him, crushing against his body, and I reached for the top button on his shirt, I pulled it open, and then went on to the second.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, and pulled it away from his shirt, and put it on his shoulder. Doing his best to sit up, he gently cradled me the best as he could (while still remaining the recessive of the two of us), and put his other hand in my hair, caressing it softly. There was something about this motion that made me soften up, so much that it was unlike my personality completely. I withdrew my tongue from his throat, and steadily sweetened the kiss.

__

This is the emotion. This is the emotion that I crave.

-----------

"Hikari, have I told you lately how much you mean to me?" Takeru said to Hikari. They were out on a late-night walk, enjoying the tranquility of the area around them. He had finally gotten a hold of her later and had found her shivering uncontrolably hidden in a bush. It was then that he had to talk her into confiding in him, telling him what happened to her. They had taken a walk, and he had managed to calm her down.

"Takeru, let's go on the Bridge. This night is perfect, and we need the perfect ending to it." She smiled, and Takeru smiled back. Slowly, they walked towards the Bridge, enjoying each other's company.

"Hmm? Hikari, what's that?" Takeru pointed to the large black-and-gray mass that was lying—no, writhing—Around on the floor of the bridge.

"It's—It's Daisuke!" Hikari choked, recognized his cloaked shape. "And that's Ken under him!"

"Oh my gosh, he's going to kill Ken!" Takeru cried. "I'll stop him!" 

"Be careful!"

__

-----------

He ran forward onto the bridge, unnoticed by the two of us.

"Let go of him, Daisuke!" Takeru said, ramming his heavy foot into my shape. I had been so absorbed into Ken that I had not noticed his presence. I hit the sidewalk, and rolled over once onto my elbows. For a minute, there was a look of shock, horror on my face, but it disappeared and was replaced with complete and utter anger.

**__**

He betrayed me. Once more, Ken betrayed me. His friends were here to back him up. That liar...

"You betrayed me," I spat, glaring at Ken. "You betrayed me! You set this up!" I cried, forcing myself to my knees, and then to my feet. "You called them because you were afraid!"

"What?! I didn't know they would be here!" He cried back.

"Don't you lie to me, EVER!" I screamed. "I will kill you! I do not tolerate traitors!"

"You leave him alone!" Takeru yelled at me, glaring back. But his normally warm-hearted eyes could never, ever match the anger in mine. "What were you doing to him, you evil bastard?!"

"Oh, Ken, are you alright?" Hikari held Ken's trembling body, trying to comfort him.

"I was simply giving him what he desired most in this despicable world," I said, amazingly calmly. "You see, Takeru," I held out one hand, palm facing to the ground. "Every person in this world has a weakness," I stated, in a melodically sing-song-y voice. With every word, a finger lit up with a bright ball of energy. "Yours is evil, Hikari's is her true self, and Ken's is…myself." I smiled maliciously.

"What?! You liar! You were going to kill him! You were abusing him! What were you doing to him to bend over for you, you sick, evil bastard?! Biting him?!"

"Takeru, your small mind will simply never understand human logic," I sighed. "If a person has a weakness, and every person does, you should use it against them to get what you want. I want all of you dead, but I like the slow way, so I will show you your weaknesses and use them against you to obtain what I wish. Does your simple mind grasp that little bit, Takeru? Maybe I should force it down your throat some..." The entire scenery around them turned black, and I approached Takeru slowly.

"I will show you what true pain is. You will now know the pain, the hurt, inside of my heart."

And I showed them.

__

-----------

I let Ken manipulate me. I let that…emotion manipulate me.

I was wrong…And I let it control me!

But, no more. I will never let that happen again. I will kill them when I see them again.

No. That is not enough. I still care for people, for beings.

V-mon…He is what is restraining me from being the ultimate evil power.

Archnemon and her silly crush over me is also restraining me.

I will terminate their importance to my existence, and then I will be able to become the being that I am meant to be.

I will kill Ken, for he is the one who is supplying that…emotion that I crave. If I terminate the only source of it, surely I will not crave it anymore.

I need no one. No one but myself. They are only drawbacks, and they do not care for me.


	9. Decieved Once More

Inner Demons Inner Demons Chapter Nine By Crow Skywalker and Elora 

~*~

Disclaimer – I own...uh...nothing actually o.0 Sue me and I'll sic Barney on you XD

Crow – Was supposed to be my chapter, but Elora ended up doing a lot of it ^^; But since its near the ending, only fair that we work together on the last few chapters :P Anyway, *giggles* I just **had** to add a itty bitty bit of Taito…Taichi and Yamato are just so *right* for each other @_@;

Elora – Father of mine…Tell me where have you been…Oh, Everclear is so good for you. You should listen to it. In fact, it is almost scientifically proven that if you listen to it you will start to write like a pro. Really.

~*~

The boy stared lifelessly out into the dark emptiness that he called home; or what he was meant to call home. A million questions were making their way through his mind – half of them him not being to answer. He frowned slightly to himself at that. He was supposed to know everything…so why couldn't he answer them? Biting his lip, he glared into the darkness, mad at both the world and himself.

How could I have been so foolish? I should have seen it coming a mile away...I was tricked...I wanted Ken's body! What's wrong with me? 

He slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair, hard, and for a minute, the pain was all that he could feel. It took his mind off things only momentarily, and made him feel better.

Never again...such petty emotions...never anything such as love. It took control of me for that instant, and look where I ended up. If I hadn't of been off-guard like that maybe...

He sighed, leaning his head on his other palm, his mind till searching for his answer.

If only I was more powerful...things like this wouldn't have happened...

It was then that he felt it sink in.

More powerful...that's it...

"Time for your lessons, Daisuke." Spat a voice, followed by Mummymon appearing from the shadows, "And by the looks of it, you need them."

Daisuke glared at him, frowning, but once again let it pass, and followed Mummymon to their training spot, which wasn't very much different from where they just were; still covered in the same blackness.

"Its a shame you know," Mummymon said, his back turned to Daisuke, "That you let those petty DigiDestined kids get to you. I thought you'd be a lot smarter than that."

"Shut up." Was all Daisuke could say between gritted teeth.

"You fell for those stupid human emotions." He continued, taking pleasure in this.

"Shut up!"

"So much for Mr. Big Man, Mr. I'm so Powerful, Mr.." He was interrupted by Daisuke lunging at him and tackling him to the floor. The boy on top of him shook in anger, and Mummymon smiled silently, congratulating himself for doing such a fine job.

"And you don't feel emotions like that?" Daisuke sneered down at him. "What about Archnemon?"

Mummymon frowned, being caught off-guard.

"Yes, what about me? Did I hear someone say my name?" Purred a voice, and Daisuke didn't need to look behind him to know who it was, and his blue partner soon stood by his side, a questioning look on his face.

"My dear," Daisuke started, casually standing and dusting himself off, "I believe Mummymon here has something to tell you." He added, once again sneering at his enemy and teacher.

Archnemon raised an eyebrow, once again latching on to Daisuke. "Hmm? What is it Mummymon?"

He stared up at the pair in front of him, his only love attached once again to that ex-Digidestined, and frowned. "Nothing…nothing at all."

Daisuke smirked triumphantly as Mummymon stood also.

"So, Love, have you started your training yet? I know something that we can do to take your mind off those nasty Digidestined and last night's events." She whispered, licking his ear.

__

Emotions...that's what keeps me from destroying them all…but how do I rid myself of these? He frowned, listening to Archnemon. _She's been plagued by it...I can't let that happen to me. Both of them, they have these emotions...they're keeping me from my destiny. My destiny to destroy the DigiDestined, and rule both worlds!_

Daisuke stepped away from Archnemon's grasp, sickened by the thought of her touch, and knew that she was frowning at his movement. He took a few more steps away from her, and turned, eyeing them both. "I think I've spent long enough here with you two."

"Daisuke, what are you saying?" She asked innocently, taking a step forward.

He held a hand up, now glaring at her. "You're acting like one of them – the emotions rule your life. You've been corrupted." The word "corrupted" was spoken with so much contempt, it made her wince.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Shall I skip to the part that you'll understand? I'm leaving – for good. I'm tired of being treated like some infant who doesn't know any better. I'm tired of all the training; of everything I've already knew from the start. This has been a waste of time, time that I could have used to destroy the Digital world. My destiny is to rule and be the all mighty ruler of both worlds, and you're what's standing in my way."

Archnemon pouted softly, her eyes watering somewhat. "What about me and you? **Us**?"

"There is no **_us_**." Daisuke spat. "There never was! To tell you the truth, I never loved you in the first place! I just led you on, letting you do whatever made you happy!"

"W-W-What?!"

"You heard me," Daisuke spat again. "I **never** cared about you, I **never** loved you, and I **hated** all the stupid things you did to baby me!" Archnemon stood there, horrified. "And I certainly never want to see your ugly face again! How could you possibly think that _I_, a superior human being, would ever lower myself to love an ugly hag digimon like yourself?" She dropped to her knees, her eyes getting quite watery.

"No! Tell me you're just joking with me! Tell me that your power has just gotten to your head!"

"No, I am not joking. You are the one that is restricting me from becoming the ultimate darkness. I will eliminate all things in my way of becoming the ultimate darkness." Daisuke turned on his heel, and walked into the darkness, leaving Archnemon to break down.

----------

"Daisuke!" I heard V-mon's voice call after me. I didn't stop walking, and I didn't look back at him. "Daisuke!" He called again. I felt his small hand slip into mine, and for a moment, I wanted to take him in and hug him. My best and only friend…

No! He is another restraint! Kill him!

"Get off of me, you piece of scum!" I yelled, throwing him onto the ground. "Get away from me!"

"D-Daisuke, what's happened to you?" He cried, picking himself up to his feet.

"You are the reason I am not becoming the ultimate darkness."

"What?! Daisuke, listen to yourself speak!"

"I will say it again for you. You are the reason I am not the ultimate darkness. If I eliminate you and your importance to my existence, I will become what I am destined to be."

"Daisuke, please…Don't throw me away…" V-mon said, approaching me again.

V-mon, I love you…No! No, I don't! Never! Damn you, I hate you! You are my final restriction! I'll kill you!

"I said to leave my presence at once, or I will kill you." I pronounced coldly. "Since you refuse to leave, I will hurt you." Holding my hands out, I fired a few fireball shots at him, knocking him onto the ground and weakening him to the point where he couldn't stand. I continued walking, stepping on him on the way, and then leaving him in the darkness…the darkness of my past.

~*~

__

Daisuke…I put my trust in you! I loved you with all of my heart, and I let you lead me on! I gave you your power; I made you! And I can break you if I wish!

Archnemon's eyes were full of stinging tears, brimming with hate. Angrily, she stood, and looked around for an instrument of torture—A large, hollow glass needle. Daisuke would not live to see another day after he had betrayed her that way.

"No one does this to me and gets away with it. **No one!**" She transformed into her spider form, and began her way after Daisuke…

~*~

V-mon, I feel woozy, I think I am sick…Catch me, V-mon, I think I am going to fall down soon… No, why am I still feeling this?! No! No! Stupid V-mon! I don't care about you anymore! I should've killed you then and there! Damn you to hell! …But you are a part of my past now. A part of my past that will never surface, ever again.

I continued walking into the forest. As soon as I reached the nearest Digital Gate, I would return to the Real World and I would go on a little terrorizing round again.

Wait…something wasn't right here…

Quite suddenly, I felt something nail me in the back. A foot. I toppled onto the ground, my face slamming into the dust and getting dirt into my mouth.

"Daisuke, how pleasant to see you again," Archnemon's god-awful sounding voice hummed. Unnoticed by myself, she transformed back into her human stage.

"I told you to never set foot in my presence, ever again." I spat, not turning around to look at her. I was too good for her awful self.

"I will do what I please, you weakling. You have betrayed me, betrayed my love, and I do not tolerate betrayal. You will die a painful, horrible death."

"Yeah, right. Eat this!" I said, turning around, and holding out a hand to fire at her. But then, it didn't fire…

"Crap!" I shouted, and I kept trying to fire. It didn't work…

It just didn't work…

"V-mon!" I cried. "Get over here!"

"Your stupid digimon is gone, Daisuke."

"What?! You killed V-mon?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But after the way you hurt him, he would never want to be around you. Your cruel rejection of him and myself is the beginning of your demise."

__

V-mon was weak, just as I foretold, but I'm stronger. There's no way she can hurt me. I'm way more powerful than she'll ever be! "You think you can destroy me? All my power?" I questioned, a sarcastic tone in my voice.

She smiled, one of those evil smiles when she had something in mind. "You betrayed me, and for that, you will pay. I gave you your power, and I can also take it back. You're nothing more than you used to be. What have you gained since then? You still have no friends, no family, no one loves you...nothing!"

"I don't need anyone." I stated coldly. "Never have, never will."

"Oh, but you see, you do. Everyone needs someone, even you, and your emotions betray you, even if you don't know it." She continued to smile.

"Oh really? Then who is it that I need?" I raised my hands quickly, firing a fireball at her, which she managed to dodge. _Anything to shut her up...this is a bunch of bull shit. Me? Need someone? Why was I even listening to her?_

"What about lover boy? Ken Ichi-whatever his name is?" Her smile widened, and I frowned in return.

"That loser of a Digidestined? Where do you get ideas like that to?" I shot back, but deep inside I felt my heart twist, and I ignored it.

"You love him. I can feel it! I've felt it for quiet some time, but I ignored it, wanting you only for myself, just as it should be. And for a while, it worked my way, but the light from the love weakened the demon inside of you, therefore weakening your powers also. And it was the love that's taking over you now, making you leave me. But I won't stand for it! You played me like I was nothing!" She cried, lunging foreword, and I found myself not being able to move.

She tackled me to the ground, sitting on top of me and laying the punches in, trying to make me hurt the way she did I suspected, and it was working. Between the punches I could hear her screaming. Most of it was non-sense, but in between I could hear the mumbles of betrayal and other things. The same force still had a hold on me, and the most I could do was sit there and take it. My body felt numb – I couldn't even feel the pain that she was inflicting on me.

"You're nothing more than what you were!" She shouted above it all, and I felt another blow to my face, sending a trickle of blood from my mouth. "I should have left you the way you were!" She stood up, and kicked me in the side hard, and I felt the air rush out of me. "You're nothing! A nobody! A pathetic loser!" She continued to kick at me, and I was seeing shades of black before my eyes. _What's wrong with me?..I can't move...why can't I stand up? Why can't I fight her?_

"What...what have you done to me?" I gasped, and she stopped, a sly smile on her face.

"What's that Daisuke? I can't hear you." Her smirk was cold.

"What have you done to me?" I gasped once more, my breath being cut short as she sat back down on me, that smile still plastered across her face. "I..I can't move.."

She leaned in, her face dangerously close to mine, and her hand reached for her pocket, unseen to me. "My poor broken Daisuke, you never did really understand, did you? I gave you your power, therefore making me more powerful than you ever were. You never took the time to think about that, did you? Always too busy with your own plans. But you see Daisuke, I could rip you apart, just like that," She snapped a finger, showing what she meant, "But I'd rather let you die a slow and painful death, as a true nobody."

"What do you mean?" I choked out, the colors still dancing before my eyes.

She whipped out what looked like a needle, and slowly moved it towards me. "What I said, Daisuke. I gave you your power...and I can take back. Of course, I'd like to weaken you a bit more before I kill you."

"You won't, you can't kill me. I'm—too powerful for you." I breathed. Her weight seemed to multiply as she sat on top of me, and it was crushing my lungs.

"You still don't understand, do you, fool? I can control how your powers work now that Ken Ichi-Bastard has weakened your demon. You're putty in my hands, to put it simply enough for your weak mind." She placed the needle on the ground.

"You will die nothing more than what you were—A pathetic, stupid loser." She punched me across the face, and good God, it hurt badly. For a girl, she had a hard punch.

"I dare you to try to attack me."

"Fine then!" I did my best to lurch forward at her, throwing my fist at her, but she caught it. She twisted it around once, twice, three times…I let out a muffled cry, as if we were playing 'mercy', but she didn't stop. I could start to feel more and more pain in my wrist that shot up my arm, writhing around in my tendons and traveling back to my fingertips.

"It's really a pity that you can't put up a fight anymore." She grinned, pushing me onto the ground, chest first. She grabbed at my hair, and yanked my head forward harshly. Taking her practically razor-sharp nails, she dug them into my face, creating something that looked like a bloody fallow in my face. It was unbearable; yet, I still believed that I was more than human, so I suppressed an agonizing scream.

"I want you to feel the pain that you've caused my heart. And not just my heart, but the other hearts that you have hurt on your cocky attitude trip. Ken, V-mon, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori…You'll always be hated by them, and they'll never even consider you a person now that you've hurt them the way you did."

"I'm not going to die, and I don't need anyone or anything. Not anymore, I've never needed them in the past and I'm not ever going to need them now!" I spat. "I hate everything!"

"That's really too bad, because you aren't making things any easier on yourself. If you asked for V-mon's help, you may have a one in one billionth chance of living through my attack. It is most unlikely, however."

V-mon…I hurt…Help me, V-mon, I am afraid, my body hurts, all over…

Then, she picked up my body, and flung me into a tree. I hit, and fell onto the ground, flat on my face. She placed her foot right where my spine led into my neck and the muscles around that area screamed. I could then feel her then go to stand on me. She was heavy, like a sack of potatoes. She bent at the knees ever so slightly, causing her weight to feel like it was multiplying. I stubbornly retained a scream again.

"I want you to scream," She said forcefully. Taking up her needle, she drew little marks with the pointed end on my legs, then doodled on my back, and made a small scratch on my head. My body screamed in pain, and finally, I couldn't restrain myself from screaming in unison with it. The needle felt like it was coated in poison, and that it had been driven in at least an inch; yet I knew that it couldn't have gone in that far because she had been able to scribble on my body with it very quickly.

"Yes. Scream more. Scream louder. Let the world know that you are nothing more than a pathetic, weak bastard." She put her foot on my head, and crushed my face into the ground. Sand and dirt got into my mouth and grated against my tongue and teeth, and it was a purely disgusting feeling on top of the rest of the pain.

I was in so much pain that I never even felt it when she stopped the torture, all I knew was the pain that was running through my body. But the pain soon eased a bit, as did my screams, and it was then that I felt her cold breath near my ear. "Do you think that was painful, Daisuke? It's nothing compared to what I'm about to do."

How could things be any worse? My ego was destroyed, as was own body. Nothing could compare...

"Oh yes, Daisuke. There is something I can do." She laughed, listening to my thoughts.

She seized me by the hair once more, and forced me to my knees. It was excruciating, but nothing could compare for the next blow, when she took her glass needle and forced it into my back, cutting through my chest and making a hole on the other side so I could see where the needle had come through. 

I think my heart and lungs stopped working at that moment. Unintentionally, my hands shockingly raised up to where the tip of the needle protruded from my chest. Thick, crimson-colored liquid poured from the wound, and it seemed the more I watched it the more my body screamed in horror. If I didn't die from losing too much blood, I would definitely die from horror, or having my heart and lungs stopped.

The pain seemed as if a train had hit my lungs, forcing all air out of them. My heart felt completely stopped, which may or may not have been a bad thing—If it continued to pump blood it may have spilled out of the wound, but if it didn't, my body wouldn't be able to function. Everything was either stopped or jammed, and it was comparable to the electric chair, a knife to the heart, and poison, all combined at the same time. _Please let me die now…_

"Welcome to hell." Her laughter rang out once again as she pulled at the needle, and I felt as if my whole life was being drained out of me. My life – what little I had ever had – didn't matter anymore. I wanted to die, and all I had to do was wait. I just had to get…the pain…to stop…

She threw the needle away far enough so I couldn't reach it. I watched it roll on the ground, now filled with some kind of dark liquid, my power – my life.

"I'm finished with you." She said, turning to leave, "And I hope the next few minutes are deathly painful for you, because death is upon you, and there's nobody to save you. You dug your own grave, and now comes the time to lie in it." I didn't see her walk away, because my head was thrown back, eyes closed tightly, and I let out an agonizing, tortured scream that seemed as if it had been there for my entire life.

----------

Both the new Digidestined and the old Digidestined at around Yagami Taichi's living room, caught up in another meeting about the Digital World. But this wasn't just any old meeting – it was a serious one about what was going on, and what Daisuke was up to.

"So Daisuke is evil? I never thought he'd have it in him." Taichi commented, who was sitting casually on the couch with his arm wrapped around his love, Yamato. "I mean, he didn't sound or look like the kind of person who would do that, or have any problems at all."

"I know what you mean," Yamato commented, "I never saw anything wrong with him...he was a good guy, always wanted to fit in. What could have happened to him to turn like that? Especially on his friends?"

Hikari nervously ran her fingers over her jeans, keeping her gaze from the older Digidestined. "I think we're kind of to blame." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sora, sitting down next to Mimi. "How can you blame yourself? He was your friend!"

Hikari's eyes began to water. "If only that were true, he wouldn't be where he is now."

Takeru put his arm around Hikari, and she rested her head against his chest. "She's right...it was our fault. We never gave him a real chance...we were more like enemies than friends."

"So you mean you guys were never friends? That he had...no one?" Mimi asked, sitting forward.

Hikari nodded slowly. "It's our fault."

"Okay, now I see where you're coming from, Hikari, but please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, I'm sure of it. There must have been other things he had on mind."

Koushirou, who had been quiet most of the time, spoke up. "Sora is right. Don't blame yourselves." His gaze washed over all the new Digidestined, who were mostly keeping to themselves and being quiet. "Besides, he'll come around sooner or later...we'll get the old Daisuke back, I promise."

Ken shook his head sadly. "He'll never be the same."

The old Digidestined all looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Ken laid his leaned forward, his head held by the palms of his hands, and his dark hair covering his face. "He'll never be the old Daisuke. Its too late for him, the demon's probably taken over his body by now. He'll never feel emotions...love...anymore."

"Can't we just remove the demon?" Asked Jyou.

Ken shook his head slightly. "If you remove it, he'll surely die. They're one, and they can't live without each other. The demon is part of him, so it would be like taking an arm or leg. His body needs it."

Yamato nodded. "I see…so there's no way to get the real Daisuke back?"

"The old Daisuke is dead." Ken answered, and couldn't keep his voice from shaking.

"Poor Daisuke…" Commented Sora, her voice low and sad.

----------

__

Yeah, poor Daisuke. If only any of you had opened your eyes to see the real him, I thought bitterly. _If only I had been more like him...he was so confident when trying to be my friend, and bringing me back from my own depression. I was the Digimon Kaiser and I did so many terrible things, but he didn't care at all. He was a true friend, even to the end, and I'll always love him for it._

My head was still down, my own hair covering my face. I didn't want the others to see my expression – see the tears in my eyes. I was one step away from having a break down, and I was trying to hold my own ground. _Why did I even come here? It is much too depressing...I'm not ready for it, especially after what happened. They think Daisuke tried to hurt me, when all he was doing was trying to find himself, who he is. How do we get Daisuke back? One question: Why would he want to come back? For them to ignore him again? For Hikari to break his heart? I know that she's his life, and her being with Takeru was a major thing to him. But why would he come back? Would they really forgive him for what he's done to them? I know I've forgot the past, the things he did to me, but will they?_

A single tear ran down my face, and I didn't bother to wipe it away before it dropped to the floor. By now, the others must of known what I was feeling. I was surprised they didn't know how I truly felt about this – how I longed to be held by Daisuke, and how I loved him more than life itself. _Maybe that's why Miyako stopped stalking me every minute...or she just plain didn't care anymore._

****

Help...me...I'm bleeding…

Everything seemed to freeze around me, and then I felt an immense stabbing pain in my chest. My eyes blurred over in pain. I gasped for air.

I lifted my head quickly, and I called out his name. The other Digidestined staring at me with strange looks on their faces, but I didn't care. _Daisuke…I know that was Daisuke's voice, his pain...there's something wrong! I have to help him!_

"I gotta help him!" I shouted, and the others watched in question as I ran from the apartment. None of them followed, and I was glad; though I don't suppose they knew what I was talking about. I guess they thought I needed the time alone, which I did. Daisuke needed me, and I was going to be there for him, no matter what. Nobody could stop me, even if they tried.

Rushing down the now busy street, I had no idea where I was going. My first thought was get home to my computer, so I could get to the Digital World, but Daisuke was in pain – and there was a chance I could be too late. _There has to be a quicker way!_

Unnoticed to me as I ran, my crest started to faintly glow, and soon shone brightly, and I soon found myself running at a pink aura, and couldn't stop. _A portal…to the Digital World? But how?_ I looked down at my crest that hung around my neck, as if seeing it for the first time. _Daisuke, my love for him, it must be what opened the gate!_

With a newfound confidence, I ran through the gate and into the Digital World, the gate disappearing behind me, leaving the few pedestrians on the sidewalk in awe.

It was then that I saw him. Daisuke – broken and torn and hemorrhaging to death.

  
  
  
  


Waha...another long chapter! ^^ I know what you're thinking now, "ACK! What happens?!" Well you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter :P *evil and insane laughter*


End file.
